Harry Riddle
by Troublant
Summary: Et si Tom Jedusor, Grand Mage Noir, ne mourrait pas le 31 octobre? Et si Harry avait été marqué par la magie faisant de lui, un membre de la famille de Tom? Une nouvelle prophétie éclora alors, bouleversant à jamais les rouages si finement orchestrés du Destin. Et quand un employé zélé du ministère viendra mettre son grain de sel, rien n'ira plus dans les plans du Destin.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est JK.R, sauf la fanfiction :)

Voici une série de drabble, drabble qui fait ici moins de 1000 mots mais plus de 100 mots. La simple bonne raison que faire des chapitres de 100 mots n'a aucun intérêt dans ce type de fanfiction et qu'il y a de plus, eu une dérive du mot drabble depuis bien longtemps. En fait cela se rapprochera plus des 1000 mots qu'autre chose x) Mais chut!

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par **CacheCoeur Blodeuwedd** que je remercie infiniment pour son travail :)

 **Catégorie de défi:** Ce défi répond au défi de Blihioma sur le forum la gazette des bonbons aux citrons. J'ai imaginé une intrigue assez étrange que vous découvrerez au fil des chapitres :)

 **Genre:** Family/Angst

* * *

 **Défi de Blihioma (dont je vous conseille de regarder son profil et ses histoires):**

 **Univers** : Fandom Harry Potter

 **Couple** : Solitaire=Aucun mais on peut en mettre un

 **Couple secondaire** : Au choix (facultatif)

 **Taille** : Série de Drabble

 **Instruction(s) Contexte** : Pre-Hogwarts

 **Instruction(s) Personnage(s)** : Voldemort n'est pas mort le 31 octobre / Harry fait parti de la famille Riddle

 **Informations supplémentaires** : En marquant Harry avec la magie, Tom a fait de lui un membre de sa famille. Il se retrouve donc avec l'enfant sur les bras quand un employé zélé du Ministère découvre qu'Harry a encore de la famille vivante, un certain Tom Marvolo Riddle.

 **Titre** : Harry Riddle OU Devenir père du jour au lendemain (j'ai choisi Harry Riddle qui correspondait mieux)

* * *

 **Harry Riddle**

 **Prologue:**

"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."

 **La Gazette du sorcier, édition du mois 1er septembre 1981**

 **CELUI-DONT-LE-NOM-NE-DOIT-PAS-ETRE-PRONONCE EST MORT**

Aujourd'hui, cher sorcier, vous qui nous lisez chez vous, ce matin, vous qui devez sûrement vous inquiéter pour la guerre et pour le sort vos proches, partis combattre les troupes des Mangemorts.

 _Des bruits de brisures, des claquements de portes, des voix fortes, agitées, angoissées..._

 _Il gémit, fatigué, ses petites menottes frottant ses grands yeux verts._

Oui, vous ! Vous n'aurez plus à avoir peur, plus à vous terrer chez vous en se demandant si les Mangemorts viendront vous tuer pendant votre sommeil !

 _Réveillé, il essaya de se mettre debout, une fois, deux fois, trois fois pour aussitôt retomber sur son derrière._

 _Sa petite menotte encore accrochée au barreau du lit._

Car nous sommes libres !

Oui, libérés de Voldemort, dont les plans ont été déjoués par nos valeureux et émérites combattants de l'Ordre du Phoenix, la...

 _Des cris retentirent au loin et la peur grandit, l'angoisse qu'il vienne, le désespoir à l'idée que tout était perdu..._

 _Vite, elle devait le protéger, elle devait protéger son fils._

Famille Potter!

 _Incompréhension, ses petits bourgeaons verts qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il voyait... ne pas comprendre l'enjeu de ce qui était en train de se dérouler._

 _Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il n'était que le jouet du Destin. Le Destin dont aucun grain de sable ne pouvait en enrayer les rouages._

Ce jeune couple qui avait déjà défié par trois fois, VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI, s'est sacrifié...

 _Un hurlement, des pas montants lentement les marches comme pour savourer cet instant, cet instant où plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter._

 _Cet instant où il serait libre._

 _Bientôt._

Tragiquement, ils se sont dressés courageusement face à CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM, grand mage noir, l'auteur de nombreuses morts autant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. Moldus qui sont eux aussi en guerre.

 _-Non, pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie._

N'est-ce pas étrange cette corrélation ? Deux fléaux qui se déversent à peu près au même moment ?

 _Voix implorante, désespérée qui était sans écho face à cet être monstrueux, dont le visage n'était que ténèbres, repoussantes et terrifiant Néant dont rien ne lui permettait d'en appeler à sa pitié..._

Notre invité d'honneur, spécialiste des études moldues a été justement interviewé par mes soins pour nous faire part de cet étrange parallèle entre nos deux que vous retrouverez dans les pages suivantes.

 _-Vous ne me le prendrez pas, vous devrez me passez sur le corps !_

 _Voix forte, sans tremblement, sans que rien ne vienne ébranler sa détermination..._

Mais notre fléau à nous a été déjoué ! Vaincu ! Eradiqué grâce aux sacrifices du couple Potter pour leur fils, un fils d'un an, se nommant Harry, dont la plus grande magie...

 _Celle de protéger son fils._

L'amour de ses parents, lui a permis par des mystiques pouvoirs de...

 _Le Destin était en œuvre et rien ne pouvait arrêter la confrontation de ces deux êtres, détermination contre détermination._

 _Détermination à protéger son fils._

 _Détermination à se protéger de sa propre-mort._

Vaincre le plus terrifiant Mage Noir de ce siècle.

 _-Pousse-toi ! Résonna une voix, forte, glaciale, si indifférente face à elle qui se jeta devant le berceau, devant son fils, dans un dernier élan d'effort, fatiguée par cette bataille de magie._

 _Effort qu'elle paya de sa vie._

 _Elle hurla, de douleur, d'une douleur si terrible en recevant le sortilège de la mort._

 _Un sortilège qui n'a que pour simple but d'ôter la vie._

 _Un sortilège qui finit par la tuer, elle, tombant dans un bruit sourd, ses cheveux auburn tout autour d'elle alors que ses yeux fixés le vide._

 _Et alors..._

 _L'être qui a dépassé les limites de l'imaginable brandit sa baguette vers l'enfant._

 _L'enfant qui le regardait de ses deux billes émeraudes, sa petite menotte passant au travers des barreaux pour atteindre sa mère..._

 _Mais rien._

 _Il ne pût que toucher une longue mèche de cheveux._

 _Il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre, peu importe à quel point il essayait de glisser son bras à travers les barreaux._

 _Peu importe à quel point, il appelait sa mère._

 _Seul le silence lui répondit._

 _Son regard brilla d'incompréhension._

 _Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne bougeait plus._

 _Il y avait juste eu un drôle de rayon verdâtre._

 _Alors pourquoi elle ne bougeait plus ?_

 _-Maman !_

 _Telle une litanie, il répéta ce mot, essayant de ses petites menottes de l'atteindre._

 _Sa vision se troubla._

 _Pourquoi elle ne bougeait plus ?_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi ?_

Ce Mage Noir qui a essayé de tuer cet enfant.

 _-Avada Kedavra_

 _Incantation dit avec une telle impassibilité, une telle indifférence alors qu'au plus profond de lui, il était satisfait du déroulement de son plan._

 _Plan dont il n'avait jamais douté de son plein aboutissement._

Mais cet enfant reste l'héritier de ses parents, si puissant ! Sublime !

Un enfant aux grands pouvoirs qui mit fin à la vie de…

 _Il était juste satisfait._

 _Satisfait que toute cette mascarade se termine…_

VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI !

 _Quand soudain, au dernier moment, un bouclier s'éleva, se dressant entre cet être qui ne devrait exister et l'enfant._

Le Grand mage noir, celui qui nous terrifiait, vaincu par un enfant !

 _Un Bouclier d'une telle force, d'une telle pureté, qui s'éparpilla en de milliard de brisures, en percutant dans un éclair, le front de l'enfant, qui se mit à hurler de douleur._

 _Il avait tellement mal._

 _Si mal._

 _-Ma...man._

Vive le peuple sorcier britannique !

 _Le sort avait ricoché, revenant de plein fouet sur l'être, qui ouvrit la bouche sans aucun son ne sorte comme dans un cri muet avant de s'écrouler brutalement sur le sol._

VIVE LE SURVIVANT !

 _Allongé, dans son berceau, il pleurait. Ses petits doigts potelés plaqués contre son front ruisselant de sang. Ses larmes roulant sur ses joues. Mais personne…_

 _Personne ne venait._

Un enfant a vaincu le plus Grand Mage Noir ! Cet enfant qui est le seul à avoir survécu face à LUI.

 _Il ne savait pas qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Non… il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il ne sentirait plus jamais des paumes chaudes contre son visage, qu'il ne serait plus jamais soulevé en l'air par lui._

 _Son père._

 _Qu'il n'entendrait plus cette voix douce lui chantant une berceuse alors que doucement il s'endormait dans des bras chaleureux._

 _Ceux de sa mère._

 _Comment pouvait-il le comprendre ?_

 _Alors il tendait vainement l'une de ses petites menottes vers la forme allongée…_

 _Sa mère._

 _Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas malgré ses pleurs._

 _Pourquoi elle ne soignait pas sa blessure._

 _Pourquoi elle ne le réconfortait pas en le prenant dans ses bras._

Cet enfant qui nous a tous sauvés !

 _Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ça._

 _Alors il appelait ses parents, inlassablement, voyant que ses petites menottes ne parvenaient à atteindre sa mère._

 _Encore et encore._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé…_

C'est sur ces mots que nous devrions se souvenir de cette guerre.

 _Il ne puisse plus crier._

Sorcièrement,

Votre L. Steeker.

Annexes:  
Article p2, biographie du couple Potter  
Artciles p3, résumé des événements de la Guerre  
Témoignages, en dernière page, d'Aurors et de civils, concernés par la guerre ou qui ont été témoins directs des événements qui se sont déroulés dans la maison des Potters, là où a été défait CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM.

 _Le Destin s'était alors mis en marche, les mécanismes et les rouages se mettant en œuvre comme prévu._

 _Prévu par les Devins._

 _Prévu par le Destin._

 _Et pourtant..._

 _Galopant, des sabots, bruit tapotant tout contre le berceau. Un animal avec des sabots. Une couleur. Brun, marron, boisé._

 _Puis, à nouveau la brume._

 _Une silhouette se dessina près du berceau, grande, brumeuse, qui de sa main, caressa le front de l'enfant, touchant la fine cicatrice ensanglantée. Les si infaillibles mécanismes du Destin se sont enrayés, touché dans son centre par un grain de sable, venant s'y glisser de manière inattendue._

 _Car rien n'empêchait le Destin d'accomplir son dessein._

 _Rien ne l'arrêtait._

 _Et pourtant..._

 _Un claquement._

 _Bruit de sabots claquant contre le parquet en bois._

 _Des sabots._

 _Une couleur. D'un blanc, éclatant, lumineux, pure._

 _Puis à nouveau la brume._

 _Et une silhouette, blanche, brumeuse, filiforme, effleura les restes du Mage Noir._

 _Un bouleversement sans précédent..._

 _Des larmes de cette silhouette venant s'échouer sur le sol, recouvert déjà d'un liquide transparent, gluant qui liait la carcasse de cet être infâme et de l'enfant, évanoui dans son berceau._

 _Un Bouleversement noté par les plus grands devins du monde, par les plus grands voyants._

 _Un bouleversement changeant pour toujours et à jamais le Destin._

"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera...de son sang à son âme... et par la Magie de l'Âme, inachevée, de la Mort à l'Amour...les Deux de chacun apparaitrons l'un dans l'autre, l'un bridé, l'autre obscurcis et l'un parfaitement enchaîné, l'autre imparfait ... et les Autres devront mourir de la main des Uns pour qu'ils se délivrent car aucun des deux ne peuvent vivre tant que les deux autres survivent..."

* * *

Voilà, le prologue est terminé :)

Vous voyez déjà que c'est un peu étrange, cette prophétie est le fil rouge de cette série de drabble. Pour la prophétie, vous pouvez peut-être déjà avoir des hypothèses sur ce qu'elle signifie. Il y en a quelques uns disséminés dans le prologue mais je pense que vous pourriez mettre en lien ces éléments qu'après quelques chapitres, sans doute.

C'est pourquoi je trouve que le format série de drabble imposé n'est pas qu'une limite de mot mais montre aussi des moments forts. C'est ce que donne ce format et avec un tel thème, cela va très bien ensemble, je trouve :) Et comme vous pouvez le voir déjà avec le prologue, les autres drabbles seront dans la continuité. Il faudra lire entre les lignes en quelques sortes mais que l'on peut deviner, je pense.

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :) Si vous aimez ou pas, si vous avez des questions, peut-être déjà des hypothèses? x)

Sur ce,

A la prochaine :)


	2. Emprisonné

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK.R

 **Bêta: **Je remercie une nouvelle fois, CacheCoeur 3, formidable correctrice avec des conseils géniaux :) Et qui donne son avis aussi, dit ce qu'elle pense et c'est très agréable :) Elle fait plus que son travail! Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller lire ses histoires :)

Je voudrais remercier aussi ceux qui ont commentés alors que ce n'était que le prologue, merci encore :) Je vous ai remercié par MP normalement :)

Je vous annonce que cette série de drabbles se décompose en trois parties dont la première aura une vingtaine de drabbles. Je sais où je vais, je sais la fin et ce que je vais mettre aussi dans la première et dans la seconde partie, un peu moins précis pour la seconde partie, mais ça devrait aller :)

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Partie 1: Séparés**

 **Drabble 1: Emprisonné**

 _Plic._

 _Ploc._

 _Plic._

 _Ploc._

Gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol. Sur un sol sale, boueux et sombre. Et sans éclairage. Si ce n'était la lumière lointaine de la pleine lune qui baignait faiblement le couloir insalubre à travers les barreaux de fenêtres isolées. Un couloir glauque, un couloir dont on entendait l'écho de vagissement des âmes éperdues, effrénées dans cet endroit. Et pourtant rien ne troublait le silence.

Aucun cri.

Jusqu'à ce qu' _ils_ arrivent.

Ces êtres des ténèbres qui rependaient la peur. Une peur paralysante avant même de les voir. Mais _leur_ présence était tellement imposante que les prisonniers arrêtaient leur plainte, comme une dernière supplique alors qu'ils se recroquevillaient sur eux-mêmes. En voulant _leur_ échapper.

A _ces_ choses qui ne devraient pas exister.

Ces choses anormales.

Et pourtant.

Alors même que _leur_ aura était comme une chape lourde, irrespirable pour les prisonniers... Ils hurlaient. Tout était cri. Hurlement. Effroi. Quand ils croisaient _leur_ regard. Où il n'y avait que le vide. Un vide abyssal. Sans âme.

Et _ces_ êtres, effrénés, affamés, cherchaient ce qu'ils ne possédaient pas. Une âme. Des âmes. Une faim inépuisable. Ne pouvant jamais être rassasiée. Tel était leur malheur. A devoir se nourrir de ces âmes emprisonnées. De ces âmes qui ne sont que plus que souffrances. Où tout le monde était pareil. Où rien ne différenciait ces pauvres ères face à _eux_. Des âmes emprisonnées, vides de sens, vides d'être. Qui tremblaient à leur passage. Elles, qui essayaient de se raccrocher à leurs corps. Vainement.

Et pendant ce temps.

Au milieu de ses hurlements pathétiques.

Un rire.

Fou.

Surgissant des ténèbres. Indifférent à la terreur qu'inspiraient ses êtres sans âmes. Car lui-même... En était dépossédé. De cette joie qui emplissait l'âme. Il était dans une des cellules les plus reculées de ce couloir. La plus reculée mais la plus surveillée. Là où ces êtres venaient le plus souvent. Pour aller le voir lui, lui qui n'était qu'obscurité. Sans rien qui ne puisse les attirer.

Il en ricanait.

Croyait-il que ces êtres pourraient le retenir ? Pourraient le faire souffrir ?

Absurde.

Les gardiens n'osaient même pas l'approcher. Appelons ça un instinct de survie. Terme qu'il méprisait profondément. Survie ce n'était que l'attente, l'évitement de la mort. Lui était au-dessus de ça. Lui il combattait la mort. Tandis que les autres, misérables ères, lui étaient soumis.

Pitoyable.

Lui il était au-dessus de tout cela.

Et pourtant.

C'était ce qu'il aurait cru. Jusqu'à ce qu' _ils_ viennent. Eux. Ces êtres. C'était ce qui arrêtait ce rire. Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte la première fois. Ce rire qui glaçait le sang de tous les êtres vivants de cet île. Eux qui ne devraient pourtant rien trouver en lui. Et se nourrissaient de lui. Alors qu'il méprisait le bonheur. La joie. Il en honnissait encore plus l'A...

Il s'interrompit, brusquement. La nausée imprégnant sa bouche rien qu'à la pensée de _ce_ mot.

Mais...

Ils venaient. Dans le silence. S'approchant inéluctablement.

Et...

Il eut une grimace de dégout. C'était insupportable.

Il en riait... Mais ils avaient fini par rentrer. Ils avaient fini par le toucher. Par toucher son âme.

Son âme à lui.

Que personne n'avait le droit de toucher.

Lui seul qui en était le Maître. Lui seul qui avait réussi à la manipuler. Et elle était là sans défense face à eux. Et eux osaient la toucher. Et ils revenaient. Tous les jours. Tous les ans. Inlassablement. C'était ce qui avait arrêté ce rire des premiers temps. Et le silence était tombé. Puis, sa rage était venue.

Effroyable.

Dont les autres prisonniers en tremblaient dans leur cellule. Une folie tellement grande que les gardes n'osaient s'approcher de lui. Pitoyables. Même pas capable de l'enfermer De le maintenir. Un jour, il sortirait et il les tuerait. Tous.

Pour avoir osé, le laisser là.

Pour avoir osé, l'oublier.

Lui dont on taisait le nom, il y avait encore peu de temps, avec tant de terreur. Lui dont on scandait le nom avec soumission. Oh oui, il sortirait. Et il les punirait, ces traîtres. Il les tuerait, ces choses inutiles. Il les massacrerait tous. Tous ceux qui oserait l'arrêter. Il les mettrait tous à ses pieds. Là où était leur place. Et peut-être qu'il les lâcherait sur la population. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Mais...

Les voir, eux, oser toucher son âme. La manipuler alors que lui seul, en avait le droit. Il en serra ses poings. De ses mains. Pâles. A peine ridées, sous le clair de lune qui filtrait à travers les barreaux de la cellule.

Et il devrait les laisser, eux, terroriser la population ?

Non. Jamais. Lui seul était le Maître. Lui seul était celui qui contrôlerait la masse. Lui seul était celui dont on tairait son nom avec crainte. Il serait le plus puissant. Et tuerait tous ceux qui oseraient se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Alors non.

Eux seraient détruits. Pour avoir effleuré son âme. Pour lui mettre inlassablement, tous les jours, des images dans sa tête. Des images de lui. De lui pas encore né. De sa génitrice. De cette indigne sorcière. Qui était tombé pour une misérable engeance, ces saletés de Sang-de-Bourbe. Pitoyable. Cela le ferait presque rire. S'il n'était pas aussi énervé. Ces souvenirs qui le mettait dans une rage terrifiante. Une fureur telle qu'il les annihilerait jusqu'aux derniers. Ces visions qui ne lui causait aucune peur. Alors que pourtant c'était ce qu'étaient censées causer ces visions.

Le remplir de terreur.

De désespoir.

Mais non.

Il était juste rempli d'une frénésie. D'une haine. D'un mépris sans aucune mesure contre cette espèce misérable. Il en ricanait. Sombrement. Cet imbécile croyait vraiment que le mettre dans cette cellule, oubliée de de tous, allait le neutraliser pour toujours.

Stupide.

Qu'il soit si naïf ne lui ressemblait pas. Croyait-il qu'il allait abandonner à cause de ses visions ? Qu'il allait sombrer dans le désespoir ? Pour ces visions. Et ces mots, il les crachait avec un tel mépris, dans son esprit. Que cela en était presque palpable.

Si arrogant pour penser cela. S'il croyait que la vision de cette femme pitoyable allait l'arrêter. Allongée, priant pour que les coups s'arrêtent. Priant pour qu'il lui pardonne. Priant pour qu'il l'accepte.

Absurde.

Une chose si pitoyable ne l'arrêterait pas. Il les tuerait tous. Et montrerait qu'il était le Mage le plus puissant de ce siècle. Et annihilerait toute menace. Toute. Il terminerait ce qu'il avait commencé. Et en même temps que ces mots tournoyaient dans son esprit. Alors même que sa colère coulait dans ses veines. Sa détermination sans faille à les détruire, fléchit. Une autre vision lui apparaissant. Dérangeante.

De deux yeux verts.

* * *

Voilà, le drabble 1 est terminé :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Si vous aimez ou pas, si vous avez des questions, si vous avez déjà des hypothèses :)

Sur ce,

A la prochaine :)


	3. Enfermé

**Disclamer:** JK.R est l'auteur d'Harry Potter, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ses personnages

 **Bêta:** Ce chapitre a été corrigé par YuuKyun que je remercie infiniment pour son travail :)

Je remercie AlleChronos pour son commentaire, et donc voici la suite x)

* * *

 **Drabble 2: Enfermé**

La peur. Une angoisse sourde, rampante remontait de ses traces humides le long de son dos. Son souffle saccadé. Il regardait frénétiquement dans le noir mais rien. Aucune lumière. Rien que le néant.

Cet endroit...

Lorsque les escaliers craquaient sous des pas lourds, quand une voix en colère venait à chaque fois taper à sa porte... Oui cet endroit ...qui pouvait s'avérer rassurant où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Rien ni personne.

Mais...

Cet endroit pouvait devenir tout autant sa plus grande terreur alors que tous ses cauchemars prenaient forme, là dans les ténèbres. Où tout n'était que silence. Où tout n'était qu'illusion. Où les ombres surgissaient, jouant avec son esprit, le torturant. Ne le laissant plus que tremblant, seul, dans sa cage. Il s'y plaquait, contre un coin, fermant avec force ses yeux comme pour empêcher les ombres de l'atteindre.

Et puis.

Le froid s'infiltrait jusque dans ses os. Le glaçant. Venant d'un souffle, d'une respiration. Tout près. Il en frissonnait. Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Jusqu'à ce que l'ombre d'un rire ne se fasse entendre. Un ricanement sombre. Alors là il paniquait littéralement. Regardant frénétiquement tout autour de lui.

Comme maintenant.

Alors que le silence était là... Depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Où les ombres se jouaient de lui. Où ses pires cauchemars surgissaient des ténèbres. Opaques. Terrifiantes. Il avait peur. Il voulait sortir. Il étouffait. Terrifié par les tours que lui jouaient son esprit. Sa respiration se coupa. Suffoquant. De l'air. Ses mains se levèrent pour gratter la porte, frénétiquement.

 _Gratte Gratte Gratte_

Encore et encore.

Comme si elle pouvait s'ouvrir rien qu'à l'aide de ses mains. De ses mains faibles. Ses ongles en devenaient juste cassés.

Tout comme lui.

Il n'était qu'un jouet cassé. Qu'on usait et qu'on jetait. C'est ce que lui disait son Oncle, qu'il était un monstre, qu'il n'était qu'un raté... Pour ça, qu'il était ici.

Car il était un monstre.

Froid. Il avait tellement froid. Il en frissonnait, fatigué qu'il était. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait encore plus peur de dormir. De ne plus se réveiller. D'être prisonnier. Pour toujours de ses cauchemars. Peut-être ça qui le faisait le plus peur.

Alors il grattait.

 _Gratte Gratte Gratte_

Vainement. Tous les jours. Jusqu'à en faire saigner ses doigts.

Son ventre grogna, le faisant sursauter. Il se rassit alors qu'il s'était allongé, épuisé. Éreinté. La faim, il connaissait. C'était une vieille amie qui le maintenait éveillé. Le prouvant qu'il était encore en vie. Par le bruit lorsqu'elle se manifestait. Par la douleur qu'elle lui causait. Il buvait souvent de l'eau pour éviter d'avoir trop faim. Il avait compris que cela permettait de l'apaiser pendant un temps. De faire taire les regards curieux lorsque c'était la sortie de la semaine.

Parce qu'une semaine sans sortir, c'était trop disaient son Oncle et sa Tante. Il devait saluer des voisins. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais aujourd'hui... Cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas sorti. Plusieurs semaines. Alors que peu de nourriture était glissée à travers l'écoutille. Plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière. Alors qu'il voyait au moins le soleil, une fois par semaine. Il n'avait même plus le droit à la lampe. C'était ce que son oncle lui avait dit quand il avait compris qu'il avait laissé allumé la lumière parce qu'il avait eu peur des monstres. Son oncle avait ricané en lui disant que c'était lui le monstre.

Pas les autres.

Mais lui seul.

Un monstre n'avait pas à avoir de lumière.

Et que s'il voyait des monstres dans le noir, c'était parce qu'il en était un.

Un monstre attire les monstres, c'était connu.

Son ventre grogna. Une douleur aigüe le transperça. Il grimaça. Sa vieille amie était une véritable traîtresse parfois. Car en ces instants où son esprit n'était que brouillard, il ne ressentait pas au fond de lui, la sensation d'être vivant mais...la faiblesse. Il se sentait juste vulnérable, fragile.

Comme en ce moment alors qu'il guettait le moindre bruit. Le cœur battant, il fouillait du regard autour de lui. Mais rien. Aucun son. Les araignées lui manquaient. Il avait si soif...

De l'eau.

Comment les araignées font pour manger? Pouvaient-elles sortir? Il aimerait bien être une petite araignée, se faufiler hors d' _ici_. Loin. Mais il n'était qu'un garçon.

 _Un_ monstre, lui martelait son oncle. Tout le temps.

Et puis...

Tante Pétunia détestait les araignées. Elle hurlait dès qu'elle les voyait. Alors en devenir une...

Mais... Il aurait du poison. Il pourrait peut-être la piquer.

 _Ingrat._ La voix de sa Tante, stridente, résonna dans sa tête.

Absurde. Il était en train de divaguer. Il avait mal au crâne aussi. Un élancement douloureux qui tapait comme un tambours à l'arrière de sa tête. Il gémit, alors que péniblement, il se déplaça sur son matelas troué, son lit de fortune. Qui grinça. Alors qu'il se laissa tomber brusquement, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration hachée. Comme essoufflé, de ce simple geste. Faiblard, qu'il était. Plus qu'une chose tremblante. Frissonnante.

 _Chaud._

C'était étouffant alors que pourtant, avant il suppliait la chaleur de le soulager de ses frémissements. Il tremblait, oui. Mais pas de froid. De chaud. Une telle fièvre le parcourait alors qu'il se mettait à tousser. Vidant ses poumons. Son estomac qui se tordait, ne cherchant plus qu'à se vider.

Et il n'y avait rien pour le soulager. Rien que les ténèbres. Et les ombres. Et la faim. Même ses araignées n'étaient plus là. Alors qu'elles grimpaient souvent sur son corps. Mais elles le fuyaient.

Lui.

Qui délirait.

Mais lui il les aimait beaucoup, ces araignées. Elle ne faisaient de mal à personne. Elles étaient si belles. Peut-être pour cela alors qu'il était si faible... Qu'il ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait trop peur.

De les voir.

Trop peur de se voir torturer des araignées dans son sommeil.

Trop peur de voir tel qu'il était...

De le voir... Prendre une jolie petite araignée, l'observant méticuleusement, dans sa main. La trouvant si belle, elle qui marchait dans sa main. Et il se sentait curieux de ses six pattes. Lui il n'en n'avait pas six. Il voulait se sentir proche d'elle. Mais elle avait six pattes. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait faire comme lui. Alors prenant la petite araignée entre ses doigts, méthodiquement, il lui arrachait patte par patte. Une, une deuxième, et encore une... Jusqu'à plus de pattes, rien que son corps. Il ne lui en avait même pas laissées deux comme lui.

Rien.

Car elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus que lui.

Il se retrouvait alors fasciné. La voir bouger faiblement jusqu'à ses derniers soubresauts. Curieux de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait vivre. Sans pouvoir marcher. Et ce sentiment, puissant, de détenir sa vie entre ses mains était tellement enivrant, prenant... Qu'il en tremblait. Comme là. En ce moment. Allongé sur son matelas grinçant. Oh oui. Il en tremblait. D'écœurement. Le cœur au bord des lèvres.

 _Monstre_.

Oncle avait raison. Il était un monstre.

Il griffa ses bras.

Ses ongles cassés ne transperçant pas sa peau. Peu important à quel point, il frottait ses ongles contre sa peau.

Pas de sang.

Pas de douleur.

 _M-O-N-S-T-R-E._

Silencieusement, il épelait les lettres. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Alors il répétait ces mots comme un mantra. Pour ne pas sombrer. Pour ne pas s'endormir. Et se voir torturer ses seules amies.

Ses araignées.

Il frissonna de froid. Il se recroquevilla sur le matelas, l'odeur de pisse, rance, pourrissante, l'imprégnant. Il avait fait sur lui.

Il était sale.

 _Un débile._

Dudley se serait moqué de lui.

 _Mauvais, vraiment une pure souche comme ses parents, c'était clair dès le début qu'il tournerait mal_ , dirait son oncle.

Il serra ses lèvres, tremblantes. Non... il ne devait pas pleurer. Si jamais il les dérangeait... Ingrat qu'il était. Il enfouit son poing dans sa bouche, se retenant de gémir. Il voulait sortir. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent.

Presque.

Dans sa paume.

Il ferait tout ce que demandait son oncle et sa tante. Il serait sage. Il se tairait.

Un de ses ongles trouva la fine peau sensible de sa main.

Il laisserait jouer Dudley et ses amis avec lui. Pour plus que son cousin se plaigne de lui.

Son ongle griffa sa paume.

Mais qu'ils le laissent sortir... Il suppliait silencieusement. Une prière. Alors que les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Sans un son. Mal... Cœur... Il avait mal au cœur.

 _Maman._

Un son, faible, presque brisé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Avant que son poing ne revienne le bâillonner.

 _Un flash._

 _Des cheveux roux par terre._

 _Une silhouette qui ne bougeait plus._

Il voulait hurler.

 _Une prière._

Frapper!

 _Une supplique._

Frapper! Encore et encore...

 _"Pas Harry"_

Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre!

Il en pouvait plus de ses ombres, tapis dans les recoins sombres, guettant la moindre de ses faiblesses pour l'emporter. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses visions. De ces cauchemars qui le menaçaient.

De l'engloutir.

Dans le Néant.

 _Et un rire._

 _Ricanement._

 _Glacial._

Tellement mal. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Alors c'était pourquoi il enfonça son poing. Ne laissant échapper aucune plainte. Pas la moindre. Dans l'espoir qu'ils viennent le chercher. Qu'ils ne l'oublient pas. Qu'ils ne le laissent plus seul. Plus seul avec les ombres. Plus seul avec les araignées.

Les araignées qui étaient si fragiles.

Si cassables.

Il eut un haut le cœur. Tordu. Il était tordu comme les anciens jouets de Dudley. C'était ce qu'il deviendrait s'il ne restait pas sage. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Sa Tante. Un jouet cassé comme ceux que Dudley jettait. Qu'on use, tel un os rogné jusqu'à la moelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n' y ait plus de souffle, Jusqu'à le dernier soubresaut, comme celui de l'araignée... C'était là qu'il devenait alors un jouet défectueux.

Ses lèvres se serrèrent nerveusement. Il plongea l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, ruisselants de sueur. De chaleur. Alors que sa main le recouvrait d'un étrange fluide. Rougeâtre. Son ongle ayant finalement percé sa peau en de fines coupures. C'étaient ce qu'il parvenait à distinguer dans la pénombre. Avec la lueur du jour qui filtrait faiblement en dessous de la porte. Un vermeil sombre. D'un jouet _cassé_. Un jouet qu'on use et qu'on jette. Comme la lueur qui hantait ses songes.

Celle de deux yeux rouges.

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé :)

Vous avez peut-être compris mais on alterne un peu les points de vues.

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimez ou pas, si vous des questions :)

Sur ce,

A la prochaine!


	4. Le couloir de la mort

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi tout est à JK sauf l'histoire...

 **Bêta:** **Cachecoeur** que je remercie du fond du cœur :)

J'aurais dû poster normalement le drabble avant, mais l'étape de la réécriture, de la relecture et j'ai aussi donner trop tard le drabble pour le corriger^^

* * *

 **Le couloir de la mort**

Il était tout seul, dans le noir. Et il avait tellement mal. Il en tremblait. Absurde. Il adorait l'obscurité, se fondait presque en elle. Il en était le Maître. Le Maître des Ténèbres. Il ne serait pas aussi pitoyable face à elle.

Et pourtant.

 _Des pleurs._

 _-Mon enfant..._

 _Une supplique._

Des visions lointaines. Indésirables l'envahissaient. Mais aussi...

 _Un rayon vert qui frappait l'obscurité._

 _Un cri, suppliant, pleurant, hurlant._

Et puis...

 _Sombre._

 _Il étouffait._

 _Il avait besoin d'air._

 _Tout était exigüe._

 _Ses ongles grattèrent, férocement, frénétiquement contre... contre..._

Des visions incompréhensibles. Dérangeantes. Comme étrangères à lui, vénèrent en lui. Tandis qu'une terreur sourde le secouait. Alors qu'il ne la ressentait jamais.

La peur...

Jamais. Il avait battu la Mort. Il en était le Maître. Et les ténèbres... Les ténèbres étaient lui. Alors en avoir peur... C'était dérisoire. Tellement. Qu'il en riait. Presque. Presque, car il n'y arrivait pas. A rire. Rien ne sortait. Rien que le silence imposant.

Et pourtant...

Tintement. Bruit diffus. Des pas qui s'approchaient, inéluctablement. Troublant le silence. Comme tous les mois. Alors que c'était l'heure. Tremblantes, hystériques, muettes. Ces réactions folles qu'il entendait résonner dans les cellules avoisinantes. Alors que d'ordinaire tout était silence autour de lui. Mais c'était l'heure du choix. De la fin d'une âme. Celle qui serait choisi, traîner hors de la cellule et le long du couloir, vagissant pitoyablement tel un nouveau-né.

Pathétique.

 _Une menotte accrochée aux barreaux d'un berceau et deux billes vertes qui le regardaient sans frémir._

Ses visions parasites disparurent dans le Néant alors, qu'irrité il guettait les pas. Ces pas qui s'arrêtèrent devant sa cellule. Mais il savait qu'ils partiraient comme toujours. Le laissant croupir sans même s'inquiéter de qui il était. Ils osaient l'oublier. Ils osaient le sous-estimer. Il leur ferait regretter à ces insolents. Oh...il les tuerait mais lentement. Il écouterait la douce mélodie que ferait leurs os qui se briseraient.

Délicieux.

Oui...un jour, il sortira d'ici et ils regretteront tous. A commencer par les traîtres. Ou par ces erreurs, cette sale engeance de moldus. Un sourire tordu déforma son visage creux, maladif dans la faible lumière du couloir. Du couloir qui s'illuminait de milles âmes. Dont le désespoir suintait de ces êtres. D'être choisit. Pour recevoir le Baiser. Oh, il les tuerait tous. Bientôt. Il sortira et ferait régner terreur. Ils s'agenouilleront tous devant lui. Tous ceux qui avaient osés s'amuser avec lui. Il les haïssait tous. Il les tuerait.

Il eut un mouvement vif du bras, tellement qu'il était impatient de ressentir le sort glissant de ses lèvres à sa baguette. Il en grimaça, serrant les dents avant de poser sa tête contre le mur.

Patience.

Plus l'attente était longue et plus le moment sera savoureux. Il siffla doucement dans une langue étrange et froide. Des hurlements sortant de sa bouche où se dessinait un sombre sourire.

Ah, cela commençait. Douces suppliques résonnant à ses oreilles. Venant du futur cadavre alors qu'il était sans doute trainé sur le sol, maintenu par ces...

Sourire qui se déforma. Ses dents éraflèrent sa lèvre alors qu'une rage froide parcourut ses veines.

Qu'il avait hâte de les entendre de leur part. D _'eux_. De ces traîtres. Et de ces sales sang-de-bourbe. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent. Il lui ferait payer, à ce vieillard de l'avoir sous-estimé. Car bientôt. Oui, bientôt. Il sortirait.

Son corps se tendit soudainement alors que le silence était à nouveau tombé. Dérangeant, troublant.

 _Pas._

 _Pas._

Qui s'approchaient.

Son souffle se coupa.

Puis s'éloignèrent.

Il se détendit.

Ses yeux flamboyèrent, la haine montant en lui comme une coulée de lave alors qu'il serrait ses les tuerait tous.

 _Effleurement._

 _Douleur pure qui lui_ _déchira_ _les entrailles._

Il se recula, s'adossant contre le mur de la cellule. On avait peur de lui. Ils tremblaient tous devant lui. Un sourire victorieux s'esquissa sur son visage émacié, malade. Peut-être pour cela qu'on l'ignorait.

Son sourire se crispa.

Alors on l'oubliait. Oui personne ne venait jamais dans sa cellule.

 _Douleur qui le frappa._

 _Une nouvelle fois._

 _Affleurement._

 _Dégoutant._

Oui personne.

Son regard se fit plus sombre. Comme meurtrier. Alors que des flashs de souvenirs récents l'envahissaient.

 _Des mains qui le maintiennent, fermement._

 _Rire gras._

Il les tuerait. Leur arracherait un par un leur membre. A tous. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire un classement de celui qui tiendrait le plus. Il en frémissait d'impatience. Un sourire se dessina, anticipant la pure jouissance de les voir hurler sous ses sorts. A eux. Et aux autres, de dehors.

 _Puis la douleur soudaine._

 _Vive._

 _Alors que son être se déchirait._

 _De part en part._

Mais surtout à _eux._

 _Un liquide glissant le long de son corps._

 _Amaigrit._

Ses yeux rougeoyèrent encore plus. Sa rage froide n'attendant que d'être assouvie en entendant des bruits de pas à nouveau.

S'approchant.

Puis repartant.

Le narguant. Ils jouaient avec lui. Il le savait car c'était ce qu'il ferait. Il jouait. Mais pas avec cette chose dégradante. Mais il n'avait pas de sentiment. Donc pas de haut de cœur qui le frappait soudainement. Non il ne ressentait que le néant. Qu'un vide abyssal où juste cette haine pure vibrait en lui. Envers cette sale engeance.

Des pas s'arrêtèrent.

Il les réduirait en poussière. Les asservirait à son pouvoir.

Poignée qui s'ouvrait, grinçante.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Rien. On l'oubliait. Il n'y avait que ces suceurs d'âmes qui étaient là en visite. Personne d'autre ne venait dans sa cellule. Personne.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Et la lumière aveuglante éclaira pendant un fugace instant le visage émacié du prisonnier. Teint Blafard. Yeux marrons. Encore envoutant. Mais joues creuses. Si maigre. Des rides sous ses yeux. Ses rides qui se dessinèrent encore plus lorsque ses yeux se plissèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante.

Alors que personne n'était là. Vraiment personne ne s'approchait de lui. Personne ne le jetait à terre violemment. Oui... Il les tuerait sourire tordu, dérangeant émergea alors que ses yeux prirent une nouvelle teinte de rouge, plus sombre.

Alors qu'il se mit à rire.

Ignorant la douleur.

Qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

Oui...

Bientôt.

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé :)

Merci de m'avoir lu :) N'hésitez pas à dire ce qui vous traverse l'esprit, cela fait toujours plaisirs de lire ce que vous en pensez. Si cela vous a plu ou pas, si vous avez des hypothèses, questions...

Je sais que c'est un peu long mais je tenais à mettre le contexte en place pour la première partie. Et avec de tels personnages, je tenais à montrer leur caractère psychologie, comment l'événement du prologue influe sur les événements, leur vie... Et donc comment ils vont évoluer. Et évidemment, Harry peut être un peu traumatisé, mais un enfant dans un placard... Je pense que cela reste un traumatisme, cela ne reste pas sans effet, avant ses onze ans au moins. Et en plus différence avec le prologue, voir comment l'événement va impacter sur leur vie à Harry, au monde sorcier mais aussi à Voldemort. Même Voldemort change. Mais après c'est assez complexe x) Donc dans la bonne voie ou pas...

Sur ce,

A la prochaine :)

EDIT: j'ai changé la mise en page, pour que cela soit plus facile à lire. Et je compte uniformiser tous les chapitres pour la mise en page^^


	5. Refoulement

**Note de l'autrice:** **Oups... J'ai été assez occupée avec deux OS à rendre pour décembre puis irl aussi^^ Mais je continues cette histoire, surtout que j'ai des drabbles d'avance mais il fallait que je repasses dessus. Et.. j'étais un peu trop occupé. Mais je me concentre prioritairement à ce projet tout en continuant à écrire d'autres trucs mais sans publication, donc comme ça, ce sera peut-être mieux. Sauf exception des marathon d'écritures ou encore des nuits du fof si j'en fais encore...**

 **Un grand merci à CacheCoeur pour ton travail :) Et merci à tous ceux qui ont commentés aux chapitres précédents! J'ai normalement répondu aux inscrits. Et donc Guest, je te remercie ici, je suis contente si cela te plait^^ Et sorry pour le retard surtout que je pouvais pas te répondre avant argh...**

* * *

 **Drabble 4: Refoulement**

-Garçon! Si tu prononces ce mot encore une fois, tu ne sortiras plus d'ici! menaça Vernon, le doigt boudiné pointé vers la silhouette tremblante.

Si différente de celle de son oncle, si grasse alors que on neveu se noyait dans son t-shit trop grand. Harry se mordit la lèvre, baissant la tête et répondant d'une voix basse :

-Oui, mon Oncle.

-Je te préviens, cela ne se passera pas comme avec tes parents, comme ces voyous. Je ne veux pas de ça sous mon toit ! Déjà qu'on t'élève, ne soit pas si ingrat envers la chance qu'on te donne.

-Oui, mon Oncle.

Il frissonna. Il obéirait. Il avait bien trop peur. Ses mains étaient moites de sueur à l'idée de ce que pourrait lui faire subir son oncle. Rien ne le glaçait plus d'angoisse que _ça_. S'il pouvait être son refuge face à son oncle, c'était tout autant son cauchemar. Où une noirceur rance s'y dégageait... Où il y restait pendant des heures. Attendant en vain que quelqu'un réponde à ses cris muets. Que quelqu'un vienne. N'importe qui. Pour le délivrer. Pour qu'il puisse respirer. Pour qu'il ne tremble plus à chaque craquement qu'il entendait. A chaque silence où il y guettait le moindre bruit.

Et que non...

Tout était silencieux.

Seul.

Avec sa terreur.

A mettre son poing dans la bouche quand c'était insupportable. Quand ses cris, ses pleurs, ses gémissements étaient trop forts. Alors que son odeur rance de terreur, de sueur et de pisse se mélangeaient, l'étouffant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus que suffoquer.

Non.

Il ne pourrait pas supporter de revenir là-bas. Pas encore. Ses mains se serrèrent.

-Que fais-tu encore là ! Tu crois que le dîner va se faire tout seul !

-Oui, répéta Harry d'une voix monocorde.

Il sursauta. Quelque chose fonça vers lui, heurtant sa pommette alors qu'il tombait par terre, ne réussissant pas à esquiver. Il grimaça, palpant de ses petits doigts, l'endroit douloureux. Il aurait surement un bleu. Sa peau marquait trop facilement, devenant difficile pour lui de faire face aux questions qui se dessinaient dans les regards des autres.

Et il ne pourrait plus sortir s'il y arrivait pas alors.

Tout sauf _ça_.

-Pardon ?! Qu'as-tu dit insolent, ingrat ! Que je ne te prenne plus à me répondre comme ça ! Vraiment une chose anormale comme tes parents. On prend la peine de t'élever et voilà comment tu nous remercie ! Tu m'entends, Garçon ? Va préparer le diner, si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve vraiment !

Un ricanement se fit entendre. Mauvais. Dudley le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres, à côté de Vernon, assis sur le fauteuil, regardant une vielle émission. Harry avait détourné le regard de son cousin, la peur au ventre, le regard plongé dans le vide. Pourquoi il s'était énervé ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait pourtant fait attention à se faire discret. Sans bruit. A être sage. A être invisible. Il se mordit les lèvres. Violemment. Le goût de fer se rependit dans sa bouche alors qu'une pensée tournoyait dans son esprit. Encore et encore.

Plus jamais.

Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Pas encore. Non ! Ses mains se serrèrent. Tout sauf ça. Cette attente. Ce silence oppressant. Alors que le noir l'engloutissait de ses griffes, enserrant son cœur dans un étau de glace. De terreur. Non. Son regard devint vitreux. D'angoisse qui lui tordait les entrailles. Il ne pouvait plus... Il trembla. Ses larmes le submergèrent. Non.

Son Oncle n'aimait pas les pleurs. Il devait se reprendre. Il devait... Que... Que devait-il faire ? Le ménage ? La cuisine ? Il ne savait plus. Il s'affola, observant autour de lui, le moindre indice qui lui dirait quoi faire. Il ne se souvenait plus. Il était vraiment idiot pour ne plus se souvenir de ce que venait de dire son oncle. Un incapable.

Inutile.

Monstre.

Anormal.

Non. Il ne serait pas anormal. Il ne voulait plus le placard. Ses ongles, cassés, s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume.

 _Ça n'existait pas._

Aucune assiette ne s'était envolée dans la cuisine. Non, aucune. Son Oncle avait raison.

Ça n'existait pas.

 _E-X-I-S-T-A-I-T P-A-S_

-Le diner ! hurla Vernon, le visage rouge écrevisse, en se levant à moitié de son fauteuil et en titubant vers Harry toujours à terre.

Il se leva vite. Vite. Le dîner. Son cœur battit plus vite à mesure qu'il courrait vers la cuisine, titubant mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Vernon. Ses douleurs se réveillant par sa course effréné, terrifié à l'idée que son Oncle le rattrape et le... Atteignant enfin la cuisine, il attendit. Mais rien. Aucun son. Il soupira de soulagement. Souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Son Oncle avait surement abandonné, l'alcool accentuant sa difficulté à marcher. Il ne devait plus faire d'erreurs. Il avait eu de la chance mais il en aura surement pas d'autre. Pas pour un monstre comme lui.

Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il tenait un couteau dans ses mains, essayant vainement de couper les carottes sur la table.

Monstre.

Il ne voulait pas en être un.

Non.

Il voulait juste être normal.

Il ne voulait pas que son Oncle et sa Tante ne le déteste.

Il voulait juste...

Sa vue se brouilla alors que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Il ne devait...

Ses ongles à moitié rognés, se plantèrent dans ses mains.

Son Oncle détestait quand il pleurait.

Il devait continuer à.… à...

Il renifla, se mouchant dans sa manche.

Non. Non.

Pas...

Ses ongles griffèrent ses mains.

Il reprit, les mains un peu tremblantes, le couteau, qui manqua de glisser de celles-ci, la sueur les rendant humides. Mais il recommença. Il devait le faire. Il se secoua, essuyant d'un geste son front ruisselant de ses bras, avant de couper maladroitement les carottes. Il se mit à sourire alors qu'enfin ses larmes séchaient sur son visage.

Une grimace discordante.

Non, cela n'existait pas.

Lui, il n'était pas anormal.

Son sourire s'agrandit, déformant encore plus les traits de son visage émacié, amaigrit. Il se sentait calme. Maintenant. Il n'y avait plus aucun problème.

Pas de rêve étrange.

Pas de chose étrange.

Non.

Tout était normal.

Centré sur cette sérénité qu'il ressentait enfin, il ne vit pas alors qu'il coupait les aliments en morceaux, cette rougeur sombre qui colorait peu à peu le couteau. Non, il ne voyait pas les gouttes, glissant entre ses doigts et tombant du rebord du comptoir de la cuisine, dans un ploc.

 _Ploc._  
 _Ploc._

Il ne les aperçut pas s'écrasant sur le sol dans une mare déjà rouge, trop rouge. Non, tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était son calme. La certitude que rien d'étrange n'était venu troubler sa normalité. Que rien de surnaturel ne viendrait.

 _Que ça n'existait pas._

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez et aussi... Est-ce que c'est assez explicite? Je me le demande parfois... Même si le flou est assez normal, un peu brute dans les émotions... Ah et n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela fait pas assez enfant Harry et pas assez Tom Jedusor.**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine et bonne année :)**


	6. Bridé

**Note de l'autrice: Merci à Cachecoeur d'avoir corrigé ce drabble 3 allez lire ses histoires qui sont superbes :)**

 **Je n'ai pas d'autre chose à dire, si ce n'est que la fiction est un peu lente, mais il y aura un grand changement vers les drabbles 9 à 12 environ... Après pour l'instant, il y a quand même des choses à comprendre en lien avec la prophétie.**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Drabble 5: Bridé**

Souffrance. Dans tous les membres de son corps maigre, la douleur s'agrippait et s'y agrippait, s'y cramponnant tels des crocs enfoncés dans sa chair. La chaleur l'étouffait, lui coupant l'air à sa source. Sa main d'un mouvement faible vient gratter sa gorge irritée. Il avait chaud. Il transpirait, allongé qu'il était dans la poussière. Il grimaça. Lui, le grand Mage Noir dans la poussière ! Ils osaient. Ils regretteront bien vite. Oh oui bien vite. Un sourire tordu se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux rougeoyèrent. Mais faiblement. Trop faiblement. Il haleta, se mettant sur le dos alors que ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la faible luminosité par la lucarne en haut. Il était en haut de la tour. Après tout, il était l'un des plus puissants mages noirs. Normal que l'on mette dans la tour la plus sécurisée.

Mais rien ne l'arrêtera.

Rien ni personne.

Il ferait regretter ce vieux fou de l'avoir mis là.

Et il mettrait en pièces ceux qui avaient cru qu'ils pouvaient jouer impunément avec lui.

Un ricanement sombre, glaçant retentit dans la cellule trop petite. Un ricanement terrifiant qui fit taire tout gémissement des cellules voisines.

On le craignait.

Et on continuera de le craindre, à implorer de sa clémence.

Il trembla d'impatience à la pensée de la jouissance qui s'emparerait de lui, de les voir tous, à ses pieds, où, tremblotants sous ses yeux, ces moldus, ces traîtres à ses pieds le supplieraient. Il exalterait, se montrerait faussement conciliant, se divertissant de leurs suppliques.

Puis, d'un coup de baguette, là, il mettrait fin à leurs vies pitoyables. Ou peut-être laisserait il à ses fidèles- ses véritables fidèles- le soin d'accomplir cette basse besogne, ennuyante.

Il n'y avait que le sang légitime qui pourra vivre sur cette terre.

 _Lui_ , il envahira le monde entier, s'introduisant dans chaque maison, s'immisçant dans tous les esprits.

Où on y prononcerait son nom avec crainte et déférence.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Il ricana tellement, d'un rire fou, ne pouvant s'arrêter, qu'il s'étouffa. Toussant. Il essaya de reprendre vainement son souffle mais il était pris dans une toux violente. Une toux qui déchirait, tordait ses entrailles. Où un liquide vermeil venait colorer ses lèvres minces. Il en crachait du sang.

Longtemps.

Longuement.

Avant que sa toux se tarisse soudainement

Chaud.

Brulant.

Son front brulait littéralement alors que lentement, il élevait sa main pour toucher son front. Son regard s'assombrit. De la fièvre ! Lui ! Un sorcier n'avait pas de fièvre. Une rage brulante parcourut ses veines. On ne le traitait pas impunément ainsi !

Comme un... un...

Il serra ses poings avec force malgré son état. Réduit à ne plus pouvoir lutter contre une simple fièvre. Voilà pourquoi, il détestait les moldus.

Et à cause d' _eux_...

Ne plus pouvoir résister...

Pitoyable.

Il les tuerait tous. Il leur ferait à tous, regretter de s'être endormi chaque soir, en l'oubliant.

 _Lui._

Alors qu'il était le plus grande Mage Noir.

Oh que oui.

Il finirait par prendre sa revanche. Un sourire se dessina, s'agrandissant et déformant ses traits, normalement harmonieux malgré leur minceur, de son visage.

Il ne remarqua pas le sang qui s'écoulait de son corps vers une flaque crasseuse près de l'angle du mur, de poussières, de déchets et de déjections.

Oui, il leur ferait regrettait.

Il ne ressentit pas cette douleur immense qui grignotait ses chairs, vampirisant son énergie vitale jusqu'à le laissait haletant sur le sol, allongé sur le côté. Non, il ne remarquait rien.

Tout ce qui lui importait. C'était ce vide. Ce vide qui grandissait en lui inéluctablement. Ce manque. Il ne supportait pas ce manque abyssal dans son âme.

Son noyau.

Tout ce qui faisait de lui.

Oser lui enlever _ça_...

Il serra les dents. Finalement, il ne l'avait pas sous-estimé.

Lui enlever ce qui avait pu l'élever.

Quelle cruauté de la part d'un être montré comme un héros.

Ce vieux fou.

Mais même cette précaution ne l'arrêterait pas.

Il _la_ retrouvera. En brisant ses chaînes.

Et, _elle,_ découlera à nouveau, telle une coulée de lave salvatrice.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

 _Elle,_ était une partie intégrante de lui et personne, même _lui,_ ne pourra le restreindre encore longtemps. Et il ne pourra plus que déplorer sa propre arrogance en le laissant en vie. En le sous-estimant. A ce point.

Bientôt.

Il serait libre.

Il les tuerait tous.

Tous.

Oh oui.

 _Elle,_ à nouveau répandue en lui, ravagerait tout sur son passage.

Toutes ses mains qui ont osés se poser sur lui.

Tous...

Il eut un haut le cœur. Mais il se retint. Jamais. Il les tuerait

T-U-E-R-A-I-T

Tous.

Cet homme aussi à la voix ridicule.

Celui qui émet des insultes à...

Une douleur aigüe le frappa à la tête.

Ses dents grincèrent. La fatigue engourdissait ses membres. Sa vision se troubla. Il lutta vainement, serrant tellement les dents qu'il en ressentit une vive douleur. Mais une douleur qui le réveilla. Hors de question qu'il s'endorme. Plus jamais.

Il ne pouvait...

Pas alors que...

Il siffla, chantant presque dans une langue étrange. Il délirait. Il se mettait à voir une femme à terre qui suppliait l'homme de revenir vers elle. Une rage folle à cette vision lui parcoure ses veines.

Mais aussi...

Un autre flash le parcourut.

 _Une main._

 _Des pleurs._

 _Des cris._

 _De la douleur._

Une terreur si grande.

 _Et cet homme..._

 _Il en avait peur._

 _Il avait fait quelque chose de mal._

Quelque chose de mal ?

Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux se plaquant contre son front avec la sueur qui empreignait ses cheveux, sales et poussiéreux.

Mais aucune importance. Il...

Une douleur lui coupa soudainement le souffle. Il se tordit en deux sur le sol, la respiration haletante.

Absurde.

Sa vision se troubla. Tout se mélangeait. Il ne savait plus. Sa douleur s'intensifiait de plus en vite, lui faisant se perdre dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires.

Il était le Mage Noir du siècle et pour les siècles à venir.

Tout le monde le craignait.

Et et...

 _Un cri._

La douleur explosa dans son crâne. Il mordit violemment ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Jamais, il se rendrait.

Il n'était pas faible comme un vulgaire sang d-...

Il haleta.

Une douleur aiguë, une autre le fit se tordre une nouvelle fois en deux sur le sol.

Épuisé, malgré sa volonté, sa haine, il glissa lentement vers les ténèbres.

Sans voir que les murs de sa cellule tremblaient.

Sans voir cette noirceur près de son corps qui grossissait et était plus noir encore que la pénombre de la cellule.

Une chose plus sombre.

Distordue.

Magique.


	7. Mrs Figgs

**Note de l'autrice: Voici un autre drabble, je mets un peu trop de temps à poster... Du coup là, je ne le donne pas à ma bêta... Je lui donnerais surement plus tard et je viendrais éditer.**

* * *

 **Drabble 6: Mrs Figgs  
**

-Aïe, gémit Harry en suçant son doigt dont une goutte de sang perlait de la fine coupure.

Il était toujours en train de suçoter son doigt lorsqu'il se souvint de son travail. Le cœur battant sourdement, il regarda autour de lui. Mais aucun signe des Dursley. Il soupira de soulagement. S'ils voyaient qu'il avait salit la pince... Il frissonna. Il savait très bien comment aller réagir son Oncle...

 _Inutile._

 _Maladroit._

 _Bon à rien._

Il sursauta. Las, il avait posé son front contre les plantes qui l'avaient égratignés de leurs épines. Comme un idiot. S'il revenait tout salit, sa Tante sera en colère...Il se mordit la lèvre. Pas la peine d'imaginer toutes les punitions possibles. Il devait continuer à s'occuper du jardin. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu entrapercevoir la lumière du jours? Trop longtemps pour qu'il soit autant ébloui, au point de devoir mettre un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé.

S'y protégeant de ces brulants rayons.

Il voulait profiter au maximum. Mais d'un côté traîner pendant tout ce temps ferait qu'il subirait _la_... Il frissonna. Non pas encore. Il ne voulait pas retrouver ces ténèbres. Même les araignées le fuyait. Ce n'était plus son refuge. Mais une cage. Une prison dont les parois se refermaient sur lui, peu importait à quel point, il griffait, cognait contre la porte. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Personne ne l'aiderait.

Personne.

Il était tout seul, écrasé par cette cage qui l'étouffait et qui le plongeait dans une vive terreur. Où une odeur rance transpirait de sa blessure, le lançait, le prenant aux tripes jusqu'à ne plus le lâcher. Elle était vicieuse comme la veuve noire qui suçait toute l'énergie vitale de ses époux. Insidieuse, cette prison l'envoyait dans des visions si terrifiantes qu'il ouvrait la bouche comme pour hurler. Mais silencieusement. Sans aucun son ne sorte. Il en fourrait son poing dans sa bouche.

Pour se faire _taire, taire._

Pour que cesse ses voix.

Pour que ces murmures se tarissent.

Pour que ses tremblements se tassent, enfin.

Et ces chuchotements étranges, ces visions qui le dégoutait alors qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Non tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne plus retourner dans cet endroit où il devenait vulnérable. Une proie facile. Tellement. Qu'il en devenait fou.

Seul dans le noir.

Il bondit tellement fort, soudainement, la main posé sur son cœur, qu'il en lâcha son arrosoir. Un chat avait surgit d'entre les roses dont il s'occupait et le fixait de ses yeux marrons clairs presque orangés. Quand il baissa les yeux et vit le désastre, il en trembla. Il guetta autour de lui, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Mais rien. Aucun signe de son oncle et sa tante. Il soupira de soulagement tout en passant son doigt dans sa bouche. Il le mâchouillait, encore nerveux à l'idée qu'ils surgissent d'entre les fourrées et _le_...Une vive douleur le surprit. Il regarda ses doigts qui tenait une rose dont les épines s'étaient douloureusement enfoncés dans sa paume. Il ne savait même plus depuis quand il tenait une rose.

-Oh mon bonhomme!

Il leva la tête si vite à cette voix sortit de nulle part qu'il manqua de se déboiter la clavicule. Il se détendit seulement un peu lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était qu'un visage familier.

-Tu es blessé de partout! Il ne faut pas jardiner sans protection sur les mains! Ta famille ne t'a rien donné?

Méfiant, il regarda cette femme étrange qui portait une simple robe d'une couleur brune mais avec un étrange chapeau violet sur sa tête.

-Voyons, mon garçon, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte sans remarquer qu'il avait tiqué sur "mon garçon", me regarde pas avec ses yeux globuleux, je suis ta voisine, Mrs Figgs.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester sur le qui-vive. Elle posait des questions alors elle était dangereuse. Si son Oncle et sa Tante découvraient qu'il avait parlé à la voisine... Il serra les poings. Son regard s'assombrissant à mesure que des flash envahissait son esprit.

 _Désespoir_

 _Terreur_

 _Sang_

 _Ses lèvres pleines de sang alors qu'il esquissait un sourire étrange, presque tordu._

 _Ses pauvres araignées._

-Viens avec moi, enjoigna-t-elle en lui prenant d'autorité sa main.

Harry se dégagea d'un geste brusque, sursautant. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était autant approché de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre presque avec rage.  
 _Haine, si forte et puissante._  
Il secoua la tête, perdu. Il en avait le tournis de ce trop-plein d'émotions.  
Des émotions étrangères à lui.  
Des sensations qui venaient de nulle part.

-Pardon, mon garçon, je voulais pas t'effrayer.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas peur.  
Si?  
Dans _cet_ endroit, peut-être. Parfois. Mais pourquoi aurait-il peur là? Dans le jardin, il se sentait si libre avec la douce brise qui soulevait ses cheveux. Le soleil qui réchauffait doucement ses traits pâles, blanchâtres que ne manqua pas de voir Mrs Figgs.

-En plus tu es tout pâle, je ne te vois pas beaucoup sortir, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas bon pour un jeune de ton âge de rester enfermer. Allez viens, je vais te soigner et tu vas manger quelques petits gâteaux pour te remplumer.

Interloqué, il l'écoutait lui faire une remontrance, remarquant qu'il avait du rater un passage parce que quand il la vit partir chez elle et s'arrêter comme si elle l'attendait...

Il ne se rappelait pas pourtant avoir dit oui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir.

Pas comme ça.

Pas alors que _sa_ Tante et-

Soudain, il se souvint. Peut-être que. Il fouilla vite son pantalon à moitié déchiré et en sorti une montre ancienne mais qui miraculeusement, fonctionnait encore. Encore deux heures. Il regarda l'état du jardin qui resplendissait sous la lumière du jour. Il avait presque terminé d'arroser les plantes. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'éclipser un instant. Car c'était vrai qu'il avait faim. Ils lui en avaient donné peu aujourd'hui.

 _Pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières_ , avait dit son oncle.

Ses dents grincèrent.

Stridentes.

Troublant sa vue qui s'était noirci durant quelques secondes.

De telle sorte qu'il...ne vit pas en partant vers la petite maisonnette de sa voisine.

Une pétale.

Deux pétales.

Une rose déchiqueté dont un rouge sombre la recouvrait.

Le même rouge qui avait un instant recouvert ses yeux.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)  
**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine!**


	8. Elle

**Note de l'autrice:** **Coucou, je vous préviens, une nouvelle fois, il n'est pas corrigé, mais j'ai envoyé le précédent drabble, celui-là et un autre en correction. Donc je reviendrais éditer les changements :)**

 **Dans ce drabble, les choses bougent, à partir de là que cela s'accélère jusqu'à arriver à la fin de la partie 1, finalement je vais d'ailleurs devoir envoyer ce drabble à celle qui me corrige comme j'ai apporté des modifications. Alors encore une fois, c'est sous-entendu.**

 **Et j'envisage peut-être de mettre de la politique dans la partie 2, des idées me sont venues pour rester le plus cohérente et le plus proche d'un IC potentiel dans cette situation.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Drabble 7: Elle**

Faire _ça_. C'était dégradant. Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à... être... Non. Et que l'on puisse penser le contraire n'était que pure absurdité. Comment pourrait-il simplement envisager de faire _ça_? Il n'était pas... pas...Si seulement il avait ses infidèles sous sa baguette pour qu'il puisse se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

Et qu'ils rampent tous, devant lui.

Qu'ils le supplient.

Vainement.

Pour qu'il puisse les occire.

Mais...

Ses mains se serrèrent, des ongles étonnement long s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume _délicate_. Et cette dernière pensée ne fit que raviver sa rage.

Pas dans _cet_ état.

Il ne pouvait pas se présenter devant eux. Pas ainsi. Pas alors qu'il n'inspirait pas de la peur sous cette forme.

A cause d' _elle._

Cette idée folle. Stupide. Pour une raison tout aussi absurde. Personne ne pouvait se débarrasser de lui. Alors elle avait simplement tout imaginé. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement?

 _Grotesque._

Qu'il en soit réduit à _ça_.

Il les réduirait tous en poussière.

Et ce vieux fou pour avoir osé, osé...

Il leur ferait regretter à tous d'avoir osé l'oublier.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire presque tordu.

Dérangeant.

Qu'il en soit réduit à _ça_. Sa rage l'envahit telle une coulée de lave dans ses veines, brûlant tout sur son passage. Son aura enténébrée était telle qu'elle ferait baisser tous ses mécréants à ces pieds.

Là où était leur place.

Mais il était dans une telle colère, qu'elle en montait à son paroxysme. Il ne pouvait plus que penser à l'idée de leur briser les os, un par un. En commençant par les traîtres...

Ou non.

A lui! A cause de qui, il se trouvait là. A cause de cet enfant. Mais... Dans _cet_ accoutrement.

Dans cet E-T-A-T.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. A qui ferait-il peur? Oh il la tuerait en première pour avoir osé faire _ça. Ridicule_. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'on oserait se débarrasser de lui. Et pourquoi après tant d'années? Aucun sens.

D'autres croupissaient dans les prisons depuis tant d'années comme il était condamné à l'être. Ses traits se crispèrent. Alors e _lle_ s'était bien trompée. On ne pouvait se débarrasser de lui dans le plus grand des silences. Ridicule.

Il n'était pas comme les autres.

Il était le plus grand Mage noir, jamais connu de cette Terre dont il s'emparerait. Celui devant lequel on avait tant tremblé... Et dont on avait tu son nom. Par crainte. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

Un éclat fort déchira le silence.

Que cela en résonna contre les parois.

Un rire _fou._

D'une exaltation glaçante, jouissive qui imposait toujours le calme.

Et pourtant...

Des sons ténues s'entendaient toujours...

Sa jouissance presque orgasmique s'estompa instantanément à cette pensée.

Qu'ils aient l'audace de continuer à pousser leurs gémissement tel un pitoyable enfant alors qu'il s'exprimait, le mit dans une rage folle. Impudents! Il...

Il se figea.

On ne le reconnaissait plus. On ne pouvait plus le reconnaître. S'ils continuaient, c'était parce qu'ils ne savaient pas que c'était lui.

Tout _ça_...

A cause d'elle. Elle avait eu l'air misérable, suppliante. Sa fidèle... Elle ne mentait pas. Jamais. Pas à lui.

Mais cela n'avait aucun sens.

Pas alors que la condamnation au _Baiser_ avait déjà eu lieu. Et que les prochains temps du jugement étaient lointains...

Oui. C'était dénuée de sens. Que des absurdités. Elle avait tort. Son regard se durcit.

 _Oh..._

Il lui lancerait bien un _doloris_. Et il le ferait. Pour lui faire regretter ces gestes inconsidérés. Il ne supportait pas de-

Ses pensées s'évanouirent.

Le silence.

Les gémissements s'étaient arrêtés.

Pourtant il n'avait rien dit.

Mais...

Un hurlement se fit entendre.

 _Glaçant._

 _Terrifiant._

 _Un cri fou._

 _Dérangeant._

Cette folie... Ne venait pas de lui. Il ne hurlait pas alors... La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Non.

 _Sa_ voix.

C'était la sienne. Mais il ne criait pas. C'était...

Non.

Elle n'avait pas pu découvrir que...qu'il était réduit à...

 _Un effleurement contre sa peau._

Une rage froide se rependit dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il l'aurait en face d'elle. Il la torturerait pour avoir osé faire _ça._ Sans le consulter. Il aimait mieux quand elle ne réfléchissait pas. Et quand elle obéissait juste.

Là où était _sa_ place.

La haine l'envahissait à tel point qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il s'endormait.

Qu'il sombrait. Là dans le sommeil.

S'il avait pu se réveiller.

Il aurait vu une chose sombre.

Se répandre sous _lui._

Sous _elle._

La flaque d'eau fut un instant éclairé par le clair de lune que l'on voyait par la fenêtre. La lumière bleuté qui le montra pendant un instant, accroché au mur. Sa tête dodelinant dans le vide, alors que ses mains étaient accrochées au mur par des chaînes lourdes. Ses cheveux noires, bouclés, parcourait sa tête. Une robe qui recouvrait ses formes voluptueuses. Qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Maigre. Si maigre qu'elle ne cachait pas la forme noire. De plus en plus grosse qui se formait derrière son dos. Une forme si vide. Le Néant qui aspirait tout autour.

Et qui ravagea tout. En un instant. Une dissonance qui résonna en lui, soudaine, déchirant un voile inconnu.

Douleur.

Souffrance.

Voix.

 _La magie ça n'existe pas._

 _Monstre._

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Ses voix... Qu'est-ce que c'ét-

Il s'interrompit.

Puis...

Il ria.

 _D'un rire fou._

 _Aiguë._

Si fort.

Libre.

Il était libéré de ses chaînes. Il n'était plus accroché du mur. C'était elle?

Ou non...

Cela sentait la magie. Il la sentait vibrer, frémissante, encore fraîche. C'était encore incertain. Qu'une vague. Mais oh oui bientôt. Il le savait qu'ils arriveraient pas à le contenir. Lui le plus grand Mage Noir. Risible que d'essayer de l'emprisonner.

Sa voix s'érailla. Il toussa, crachant du sang. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Dans son exaltation meurtrière. Fou, il se tordait tel un serpent sur le sol.

 _Riant._

Alors que ses yeux rouges discordaient avec sa silhouette, aux cheveux long et bouclé. D'un noir d'encre.

Ceux d'une femme.

 _Bellatrix._

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est terminé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)  
**

 **Et si jamais c'est pas clair, vu qu'on est complètement dans la tête du personnage, ce n'est qu'implicite. Mais là si vous ne comprenez pas, posez des questions parce que je ne sais pas si cela sera dit clairement plus tard. Quoique... peut-être...**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	9. La rencontre

**Note de l'autrice:** **Coucou, voici un nouveau drabble mais qui je vous préviens n'est pas corrigé, je viendrais éditer lorsque celle qui me corrige l'aura fait :)** **  
**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **La rencontre**

Assis, il se balançait sur sa chaise. Nerveusement.

Sa lèvre entre ses dents. Alors qu'il la mordillait dans un geste inconscient. Devant lui, un petit thé, dans une tellière avec comme dessin un chat. Que de chats. Partout. Sur la table. Sur le frigo à côté de la table.

Et des miaulements. Sans arrêt. De chats qui se frottait aux jambes de sa voisine alors qu'elle était en train de farfouiller dans les placards.

Et au milieu de tout cela, il était là.

Comme le point discordant.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

 _Tic_

 _Tac_

 _Tic_

 _Tac_

Les aiguilles tournoyaient et le temps défilait, s'égrenant inéluctablement.

Un goût de fer se rependit dans sa bouche.

Un goût de sang.

Il avait mordu sa lèvre, sans s'en apercevoir. Il ne pouvait s'en empêchait et les multiples coupures en témoignaient. De ces tics. Comme le son de l'horloge. Ses mains se nouèrent fébrilement. Son oncle et sa tante allait bientôt venir. et il était coincé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. La porte qui s'ouvrait vers le jardin illuminé par le soleil. Le soleil qui l'éblouissait.

Aveuglant.

Trop pour ces ténèbres rampantes en lui.

Sa gorge s'assécha. Il devait partir.

 _Ces_ voix revenaient encore.

Il entendait de plus en plus des drôles de voix. Encore plus depuis qu'il avait vu _ce_ serpent. Un drôle de serpent. Un serpent qui lui paraissait étrangement familier. Dérangeant. Il avait été si distrait dans le jardin.

A cause de lui.

De ces deux billes étranges.

 _Rouges._

Comme quand il se regardait dans le miroir. Parfois, il y voyait une étrange reflet rouge. Rendant sourd ses tambourinements dans sa poitrine. Sa douleur. Alors que la terreur l'envahissait. Le paralysant. Angoissé à l'idée de croiser son étrange reflet. Alors il ne se reconnaissait plus. Et il ne voulait pas se reconnaître dans la glace.

Voir ses cernes étalés sous ses yeux.

Sa peau pâle.

Son visage émacié.

Par le manque de nourriture. Alors qu'il travaillait. Qu'il avait des corvées.

Épuisantes.

Éreintantes.

Non. Il ne voulait plus voir son visage qui lui était comme étranger. Plus voir ces drôles de lueurs sombre dans son regard. Lorsqu'il était en colère. Il en suffoquait presque.

De haine.

Une envie si forte de détruire et de... Il ferma les yeux, tremblant.

 _Monstre._

Il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

Ils avaient raison.

Son regard se baissa sur ses bras qui enlaçait ses genoux. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un monstre. Une infamie pourrissante.

-Ah, j'ai enfin trouvé les biscuits.

Il sursauta. Cette voix l'avait émergé des profondeurs de son cerveau. Ses pensées qui l'entrainait toujours plus loin dans des abîmes, noirâtres, ne pouvant en sortir. Alors perturbé, il regarda sans comprendre les biscuits posés devant lui et sa voisine qui s'installa sur une chaise en face de lui.

-Mange, il faut que tu te remplumes un peu mon garçon, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix joviale en caressant un chat qui avait bondit sur ses jambes.

Il ronronnait, plissant ses pupilles brunes vers lui. Un regard perçant. Un peu comme le serpent, ce jours-là. Il l'avait vu dans le jardin. A cause de lui qu'il avait été enfermé. Ce serpent. Qui s'était mis à lui parler, en sifflant.

Et il avait tout compris.

Il se secoua la tête. _Non. Non. Non._

Absurde.

Il inventait encore des histoires. C'était juste lui. _Le débile_ comme chantonnait son cousin, en le coursant dans les rues du quartier avec ses amis. Alors que lui se cachait, espérant ne pas se faire attraper.

 _Le Monstre._

Comme dirait son Oncle et sa Tante.

 _Ingrat._

 _Menteur._

Il serra ses poings. A cause de _lui._ De _ça._ A cause de _ses rêves._ A cause de ses _hurlements._

De ces _rires fous._

Alors le serpent avait été la fois de trop pour son Oncle.

Il s'était pétrifié lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que son Oncle avait tout attendu.

Peur.

Il n'avait pu empêcher de recourber ses bras contre son visage. Ce qu'il ne faisait plus. Avant. Car son Oncle était en colère lorsqu'il le faisait. Il lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas violent. Que c'était de _sa_ faute.

Mais il avait mis du temps à effacer cet instinct qui revenait, instinctivement, à une voix trop forte.

Et là, voir son oncle anormalement calme. Se dirigeant droit vers lui alors qu'il arrosait les arbustes, le serpent s'étant enfui.

Son arrosoir était juste tombé dans un bruit sourd.

Comme les battements de son cœur, qui s'était accéléré.

Ses bras se levant alors pour recouvrir son visage alors que la main de son oncle se posait brutalement contre son épaule. Sa chemise. Trop grande. Rapiécé. Celle de son cousin. Il l'avait juste attraper, déchirant encore plus le fin tissus, le trainant impitoyablement par terre, laissant une longue traînée sur le sol terreux.

Alors que d'habitude, jamais.

Pas dans le jardin. A la vue de tous.

Alors il s'était débattu, terrifié, l'angoisse grimpant en lui, serrant douloureusement son cœur comme dans un étau.

Et il n'y avait pas eu la douleur.

Mais la peur.

Sourde.

Des ténèbres se faufilant jusqu'à son cœur battant. L'emprisonnant. Comme la folie empoisonnait ses pensées. Des cauchemars. Du rouge.

 _Un rire fou._

Alors que son oncle l'avait enfermé.

Sans coup. Comme toujours. Ou presque. Il y avait bien quelques claques quand Oncle était rougissant de colère.

Et là c'était ce qu'il aurait préféré. Tout. Sauf cette folie, en cet instant qui le guettait à chaque recoin de son placard. Les mots de son Oncle résonnant en lui. Ne le lâchant plus. Comme la faim, la soif qui le dévorait.

-Tu ne manges pas? Ce n'est pas bon?

La voix de sa voisine l'arracha laborieusement à _ces_ souvenirs. Toujours plus aspirant, l'épuisant de toute son énergie. Sans force. Alors las, il ne répondit rien.

Ou plutôt si.

En prenant un biscuit et en le grignotant. Rapidement. S'étouffant presque.

-Et doucement, mon garçon, je ne t'ai pas dit d'en manger au point d'étouffer, si tu n'aimes pas ça...

Son regard vide croisa les yeux de sa voisine.

Des yeux marron.

Inquiets.

Il déglutit.

Ce n'était pas ça. C'était juste une vielle habitude. Une habitude qui s'accrochait à lui. Celle de tout manger, de tout engloutir rapidement.

Avant qu'on ne lui interdise.

Avant une punition.

Comme pour le silence.

Oncle Vernon n'aimait pas qu'il soit là. Alors il voulait le plus possible qu'il soit absent et pour cela rien de mieux que le placard, où personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Où on l'oubliait. C'était dans l'oubli où il était libre.

Alors c'était pourquoi, il se tût.

Face aux questions de sa voisine. Celles dont les réponses étaient malvenues pour son Oncle et sa Tante. Il devrait sans doute répondre. Tante Pétunia disait souvent qu'il était malpoli. Alors que son Oncle et sa Tante le sommait de se taire lorsqu'il parlait. Mais c'était juste que les mots tournoyaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse les exprimer. Qu'importe à quel point il essayait. Il ouvrait sa bouche pour la refermer. Il avait bien trop peur que sa voix soit trop faible.

Qu'elle le lâche.

Qu'elle se _brise_ , trop peu utilisée.

Ses mains se nouèrent. Angoissé. Il mordit ses lèvres. C'était plus fort que lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le regard de sa voisine se pose sur ses mains. Il arrêta. Il était comme un livre ouvert. Toutes ses émotions se lisaient sur ses traits, ses moindres gestes... C'était pourquoi il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix.

Alors il se contenta de bouger sa tête pour répondre.

Incapable d'en dire plus.

Il ne pouvait parler. Même en sifflant. Plus depuis l'incident. Il voulait juste être invisible.

Qu'on l'oubli.

-Garçon!

Il se figea, la terreur lui tordant les entrailles avant de fermer les yeux, fatigué. _Mais c'était trop demandé_ , se dit-il alors que cette voix bourrue, si reconnaissable, venait de résonner derrière lui.

Comme un glas.

* * *

 **Voilà, cela commence doucement à venir à la fin de la première partie :) N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez...  
**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	10. La sentence

**Note de l'autrice: Un drabble un peu flou, j'espère pas trop mais en tout cas la fin de la partie 1 s'approche à grands pas. **

**Bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

 **Drabble 9: La sentence**

Enfin. Il pouvait sentir ses mains. Sa peau. C'était lui. Et personne d'autre. Il n'avait plus cette peau exécrable de cette... Il se contint, sa fureur tournoyant en lui. Il avait eu raison. On l'avait remis dans sa cellule, reprenant avec exaltation son être et plus ce corps... Qu'elle avait repris, le jours de la sortie.

Sortie...

Mais pas dehors, non juste dans un espace restreint à l'intérieur de la prison.

Il ricana. Ils tremblaient tellement devant lui. Qu'ils avaient peur qu'il s'enfuit.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina. Mais il ne pouvait leur en vouloir car le jours où il sortira, il s'assurera que tout le monde regrette de l'avoir oublié. Que son nom soit gravé à jamais dans leur esprit et que leur voix ne puisse le prononcer. Comme c'était le cas avant.

Et elle... Il la punirait. Oser faire ça... Sans l'avertir...

Son regards luisait férocement dans les ténèbres. On l'avait remis dans sa cellule sans même un mot, sans rien lui dire ce qu'il était advenu d'elle qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir qu'un instant. Car ils avaient découvert forcémment.

Ses ongles rappèrent contre sa peau. L'écorchèrent.

Il n'en pouvait être autrement.

Il observa les gouttes de sang.

Glisser le long de son bras.

Goutte qu'il repêcha de son doigt.

Goutta.

Ou alors...

Il se figea. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait. Au plus profond de lui. Que c'était anormal. Et sa douleur lancinante sur son crâne n'allait pas lui dire le contraire. Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. De très important.

Que si...

Il chassa d'un geste cette impression absurde. Peu importait ce qu'il avait oublié. Peu importait si on l'enfermait. Il reviendrait. Et _eux_. Ramperait à ses pieds. Tous. Et à ce moment là, régnerait la terreur. L'odeur rance de la peur. L'odeur...

Une odeur de sang.

 _Froid._

 _Si mal..._

Une douleur sourde l'envahit. Il avait mordu son doigt. Comme si... Ridicule. Comme ses images. Dans sa tête.

Comme _ce vert émeraude qui l'envahissait dès qu'il fermait les yeux._

 _Un vert entêtant._

Agacé, ses visions s'évanouirent dans son esprit. Détraqué. Tordu. Comme l'espace autour de lui qui se distordait. Un reflet lumineux, presque aveuglant, attira son attention. Lentement.

Il s'avança, ne s'étonnant pas qu'il pouvait se lever, ses chaînes enlevés. Non, il était attiré par cette puissance qu'il ressentait. Il le toucha. Ce miroir devant lui. Avant de reculer.

Jeune. Trop jeune. Un gamin. Lui. C'était _lui-même_. Il se reconnaissait. Ses traits. Son habit, son uniforme de l'orphelinat avant même Poudlard. Dont il haissait cette époque où il n'était qu'impuissant. Où il n'imaginait que la puissance de la magie, dont il ne faisait que l'effleurer.

Sans la gouter.

Ironique.

Que ce vieillard soit celui qui l'ait sorti de cet existence. Et qu'il mettrait un terme à son existence.

Il s'approcha.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était lui... Il vit son double, cet être. Ouvrir la bouche.

Et...

Le silence.

Et cette aura ténébreuse qui entourait son double. Une sombre aura... presque vivante. Alors que des reflets vert apparurent pendant un instant dans cette ombre.

Puis.

Le miroir se brisa en de milliard de fines brisures. Qui s'éparpillèrent, l'éraflant, le colorant de cette couleur rouge qui ternissait son regard. Alors qu'il avait enfoncé son poings dans le miroir. Cassant le miroir. Ne pouvant supporter ce reflet... Ses bouts de verres s'enfonçant dans ses mains. L'imprégnant de cette odeur, de ce gout de fer. Comme de ses chaines qui l'entravait. Immobile, le poing toujours enfoncé dans le miroir.

Il expira.

Enfin.

Puis il se redressa. Le silence de nouveau là. Familier. Avant qu'il ne se trouble, encore. Alors qu'il riait. Sombrement. Presque dérangeant. D'un autre temps. Alors que de sa langue, des sons étranges. Des sifflements, troublants, se firent entendre, de sa bouche. De quelqu'un d'autre? Une voix d'enfant. _Oncle._

La rage embrasa ses veines. Ils ne l'auraient pas avec _ça._

Pathétique.

Il était inarrêtable. Et ce n'était pas ces images qui mettrait un terme à sa route. Il ricana.

Était-ce son idée à lui?

A ce _vieillard._

Stupide, qu'il était de le provoquer. En essayant de le déstabiliser. Vainement.

Oh, il lui ferait descendre de son piédestal. C'était finit. Bientôt. Son plan se mettrait en marche. Sa main frotta son menton, d'un geste presque inconscient alors qu'il songeait avec délectation à son aboutissement.

Son apothéose.

Peut-être qu' _elle_ serait utile après tout. Et en même que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Son regard partant sur le côté.

A terre.

Se posant.

Vers un éclat.

De verre.

Brisé lui-même.

Son rire se stoppa. Rire qui n'était que pure jouissance. Quelques instants auparavant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit. Ce reflet. M-O-R-T

-La mort, lui susurra une voix à l'oreille.

Qui le figea. Ne remarquant pas que tout s'effaçait autour de lui. Se disloquait. Se dissolvant. Le Néant l'envahissant pleinement. Laissant la porte ouverte aux murmures. A tous les échos qui retentissaient. A la douleur qui s'entrechoquait jusque dans ses os.

Alors que lentement, tout lui revenait. Un rire. Détraqué. Pas le sien.

Non.

Des rires dégoutant.

De ces _êtres_.

De...

Ces inférieurs.

Il cracha.

Du sang, ses yeux s'ouvrant, alors qu'un liquide vermeil dégoulinait sur son menton. Ses chaînes étaient toujours là. Serrant ses poignets, mince.

-Oh..regardez-moi ça. On fait moins le malin, le prisonnier. Toi qui rigolais, il y a peu de temps.

Souffle. Sur son oreille.

Alors que sa tête cogna violemment le sol, alors que ses cheveux menaçaient de s'arrachaient.

-Je dois dire que ton accoutrement te va fort bien.

Une odeur rance lui accrocha les narines. Une odeur d'alcool. Encore. Pitoyable. S'il était plus intelligent, ce garde, il aurait compris que ce n'était pas normal qu'un prisonnier ait en sa possession, une robe sur lui. Il aurait du se poser des questions sur comment il avait pu se le procurer.

Cela devait se voir dans son expression. Car pendant un instant il perdit connaissance alors que sa tête se fracassait contre le sol. Lourdement. Fortement. Avant que son cou se tordisse alors qu'il était maintenu en arrière par ses cheveux.

-Dans les vapes, tu faisais moins le malin, en délirant comme un drogué. Tu es finalement devenu fou.

Flou. Sa vision l'était. Ce n'était qu'un rêve alors. Alors qu'il ne rêvait jamais. Il serra les dents. Était-ce vraiment l'enfermement? Non. Perdre la tête? Lui? Absurde. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. D'important. Qui lui aurait donné une réponse. Cette noirceur... Qu'il avait ressentit. Différente. Ancienne. Une magie tordue.

Était-ce à cause d' _elle,_ Bellatrix, qu'il avait rêvé? Il ne rêvait jamais. Oui. C'était simplement une vision causé par l'absence de sa propre magie, bridée. Mais il dût faire encore une expression dédaigneuse. Car la douleur retentissante, fût, une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Les échos se répercutant encore. Et encore.

Alors qu'il était repoussé brutalement à terre. Il toussa. Riant à moitié. Un coup dans son ventre lui coupa le souffle. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Pitoyables. Utiliser des techniques si modues. Alors qu'ils baissaient dangereusement leur garde.

Pathétique.

-Calme-toi par merlin.

Il distingua à peine le deuxième garde retenir l'autre. A grande peine alors qu'il menaçait de déversait sa rage entière vers lui.

-Cet enflure m'agace, putain. Cet insolence dans ses yeux me... éructa le garde qui se retenait à grande peine de lui foutre un autre coup.

Tranchant. Il ne se contrôlait même pas. Pitoyable. Il n'y aurait aucun plaisir à les torturer. Ennuyeux. Il le supplierait à peine le premier sort lancé.

-Cela en vaut pas la peine, tu sais que tu auras des ennuis.

-Oui...oui...Oui, tu as raison.

C'était peut-être le son de la fin de sa phrase qui lui fit les yeux vers lui. Alors que le garde s'approchait vers lui. Alors qu'il était encore allongé à terre.

Une rage froide se répandit dans ses veines. Presque douloureusement. Tellement qu'il était impatient de mettre fin à leur pitoyable existence alors qu'il osait lui manquer de respect, à lui... Le grand Maître des ténèbres. Eux qui devaient trembler encore devant lui. Oh, ils ne savaient pas qui il était. Il l'avait bien compris. Quel jouissance, il ressentirait en regardant le peur s'inscrire sur leur expression lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte à quel prisonnier, ils...

Non.

Il ne leur dirait même pas. Discuter avec une telle engeance était une telle perte d'intérêt. C'était ce qu'il pensait alors qu'une masse informe, s'agenouilla devant lui. Lui relevant violemment la tête d'un coup sec et le tirant de ses pensées dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

Cet insolent...

-Tu as bien raison mon cher collègue. Surtout que bientôt.

Il colla sa bouche à son oreille en lui chuchotant d'une voix doucereuse:

-Tu vas être choisis. Alors profite bien de chacune de tes minutes qui te restent. Savoure les. Parce que c'est terminé, ma jolie.

Il se figea. Le Baiser? Non... Cela devait être une absurdité, faites pour le déstabiliser.

-Quoi? tu croyais vraiment que tu ne recevrais jamais ton baiser?

Le garde, riait.

-Je ne te savais pas si naïf, toi qui nous prends toujours de haut, eh bien tu vas redescendre gentiment de ton piédestal et embrasser la mort.

Il était pris dans un fou rire. Mais il ne ressentait encore aucune colère.

Jusqu'à ce que... Ce vieux fou avait osé. Le traiter comme... L'oublier. Puis le tuer. Il serra ses poings. Elle n'avait pas menti alors... Oh il le tuera. Quand il s'échappera. Oh que oui. Il s'échapperait car jamais il ne se laisserait tuer de cette manière. Jamais. Et il leur ferait regretter à tous. Et alors que même il était plongé dans la douleur, il se mit à sourire. D'un sourire jouissif. Fébrile, impatient.

Sourire qui manqua de faire perdre définitivement toute raison au garde où cette fois rien ne le retiendrait pas, pas même son collègue.

Seulement on toqua deux fois avant qu'une voix forte retentisse:

-T'a d'la visite, prépare toi, Tom.

Sa tête se releva brusquement. De la visite? Jamais il n'en avait eu. Il... Il ne pouvait ressentir aucune aura magique. Pas dans son état. Il vit à peine du coin de l'œil les deux gardes quittant brusquement la cellule alors qu'à peine cacher, la voix du premier garde résonnait, demandant des explications. Ils n'étaient pas au courant.

C'était une visite inattendu. Certainement pas un mangemort, un serviteur ne serait pas autorisé ici. Les derniers encore en vie étaient soient des traîtres, soeint enfermés aussi.

Alors qui?

Le vieillard?

Non... Il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il n'était plus jamais venu. Pas depuis la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé ici. Non c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Une visite importante. Il sourit.

Sa magie, il jurerait qu'elle était toujours enchaînée et pourtant... Il en percevait des infimes frémissements. D'impatience. Il allait sortir. Bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Et il avait la nette impression qu'en plus de cette idiote, cette visite lui serait utile. Il en avait l'intime conviction. Oubliant presque ces images qui l'avaient envahit comme un avertissement. Et de cette magie sombre qu'il avait senti, la même qui l'avait un instant libéré alors qu'il était dans le corps de celle folle. Non, il sentait juste qu'il partirait. Bientôt. Et qu'importait... Ces sons. Ces bruits. Cette lumière. Que des échos, des restes de sa longue absence. Le miroir qui lui avait montré un enfant.

Lui.

Lui enfant.

Pas seulement avec cet accoutrement de l'orphelinat.

Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait dérangé bien qu'il avait hait cette époque.

Non...

C'étaient qu'à la place de ses propres yeux.

 _Deux billes vertes_ le fixaient.

Fixant son âme. Ou plutôt comme s'ils étaient en lui.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est finit, petite précision le début de ce drabble, c'est bien une vision, un délire. L'effet de l'emprisonnement sur un être, avec les détraqueurs. Même sur Voldemort surtout avec ce que j'ai changé par rapport au canon. En tout cas, ces visions qu'il peut avoir de lui-même ou de Harry, c'est pas juste là pour montrer sa folie. Si j'en dis plus, je pourrais bien en dire trop x)** ** **Mais comme c'est un peu flou en même temps...** En tout cas n'oubliez pas la prophétie du prologue qui change. **

**Sinon pour Bellatrix, vu qu'on ait un peu dans la tête de Voldemort, il le dit pas clairement, mais il a retrouvé son corps lors d'une sortie de prisonnier (à l'intérieur toujours de la prison...donc pas vraiment une sortie x)) et elle aussi, sauf qu'il l'a à peine vu. Et qu'il est un peu beaucoup remonté contre elle, mais il s'avère qu'on veut se débarrasser vraiment de Voldemort.**

 ** **Chacun à son petit huis-clos que ce soit Tom mais Harry aussi quand j'y pense.****

 **Sur ce, n'hésitez pas si vous avez d'autres question, des impressions à partager ^^**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	11. Le point de non-retour

**Note de l'autrice: Voici un petit drabble du point de vue de Harry. Encore merci à toi Darck-Harry, je t'ai normalement remercié par mp.**

 **Sur ce, n'ayant rien d'autre à dire,**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Drabble 10: Le point de non retour**

La nausée le submergeât, s'agrippant à lui, le vidant de ses tripes de ses ongles acérés. Le souffle coupé, aux aguets. Du moindre bruit, mouvement. Mais tout était flou autour de lui. Il ne pouvait entendre que les battements sourds de son cœur. Ce dernier battant douloureusement. Harry angoissait car il savait que son oncle était là. Juste derrière lui. Son ton bourru venant de résonner le faisant sursauter. Il paniqua, ses mains se crispant sur son t-shirt. Il n'osait pas se retourner. _Peur_. Son Oncle l'avait pourtant prévenu. Il se mordit les lèvres. Nerveusement. Il tremblait. Alors qu' _elle_ était là. Si familière. Sinueuse. Sournoise, _elle_ était là en lui. Et ne le lâchait plus. Une fois qu'il plongeait les yeux en _elle._ Il ne pouvait en sortir, peu importait à quel point il hurlait. Se débattait. La _Peur_ était toujours là.

Mais peut-être que son Oncle allait comprendre. Après tout, il avait fait toutes les tâches demandées et il n'avait rien dit. Non il s'était tût. De toute manière il n'y avait rien à dire.

Sa bouche mauvaise n'avait été que silence souhaité.

-Je viens récupérer mon neveu, gronda Vernon d'un ton bourru.

Sans même rien dire d'autre à Mrrs Figgs qui s'était levé sous l'interruption, Vernon leva Harry de son siège d'une main presque brutale. Sa paume abattant durement sur son épaule, la pressant alors qu'Harry tentait de rester calme. Son Oncle n'aimait pas les jérémiades. Il devait juste obéir et se taire. C'était ce qu'on lui répétait. Se faire oublier. _Elle_ aussi. _Elle_ lui susurrait à l'oreille que tout irait bien s'il se laissait aller. Cette voix qui apparaissait toujours lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire si ce n'était que d'entendre des _pas_ qui retentissait comme derrière lui. Une présence.

 _Monstre._

Oui se taire. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Aucune trace de sang ne se retrouvait sur ses mains. C'était avant. Y avait plus. Non. Mais _elle_ était revenu alors... Il voulût se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Si _facile, juste à venir prendre un couteau dans cette cuisine que tu connais bien, oh si bien, brandir et tuer._ Il sursauta, s'arrachant de ses pensées qui le terrifiaient.

Il préférait la présence de ses cauchemars. Les yeux rouges. Eux au moins ne disaient rien.Y avait pas besoin, il ressentait toute l'horreur à les regarder.

 _... si tu me laissais faire, tu n'auras plus à avoir peur._

Mais c'était _elle_ la peur, non?

 _Tu es si Faible alors qu'avec moi-_

Non!

Il ne l'était pas. Il devait être fort. Il n'était pas un lâche. Ils savaient que ses parents étaient bien. Mensonge. Son Oncle et sa Tante mentaient sur eux.

Pas lâche donc il ne résisterait pas. Pas à son Oncle. Il irait l'affronter.

Affronter?

Non, non. Il n'était pas ingrat. Pas lui.

Une poigne lui broya presque l'épaule, lui arrachant presque un gémissement. Ses lèvres mordant assez fort ses lèvres pour en retenir le moindre son.

Harry, la vision brouillée par la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son visage, s'efforçait de reprendre sa respiration, courbé, presque à terre s'il n'était pas retenu par la poigne de fer de son Oncle. Il leva faiblement les yeux, ses oreilles toujours assourdis. Il ne savait pas s'ils s'étaient parlés. Quand il partait trop loin. En lui. Là. Où tout bougeait. Ses sens étaient comme coupés, anesthésiés.

Mais là, il voyait bien Mrrs Figgs qui avait l'air choqué. Harry le savait car il avait vu la même expression s'affichant sur le visage de l'infirmière de l'école. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu. Elle avait démissionné. Sa Tante avait dit que c'était de sa faute. Que si elle le surprenait encore une fois à dire des mensonges, elle ne s'occuperait plus de lui. Et personne ne voudrait s'occuper de lui.

Alors non. Il se tairait. Car il ne pouvait pas parler. Et alors qu'il était traîné par son Oncle dehors, sans aucune autre parole, c'était ce qu'il fit, en la regardant. Il essaya d'esquisser un sourire, se souvenant que c'était apprécié par les autres. On le regardait moins étrangement. Et il se demandait si pour ne pas être un monstre, être normal, il devait juste faire ce geste. Il en avait l'impression au dehors. Mais chez lui... Rien ne semblait satisfaire sa famille.

Et elle, Mrrs Figgs alors même qu'elle le regardait, semblant attendre quelque chose. De lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qui il était. Que s'il disait un mot, c'était la fin. Et elle ne serait plus là.

C'était ce qui allait arriver là. Maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus causer d'ennui qu'il n'avait déjà fait.

Alors il esquissa simplement un faible oui, s'échappant de ses lèvres. Que difficilement. La crainte lui nouant le ventre alors qu'il était traîné par son Oncle. Il était fâché, en colère. Il en ressentait la fureur par sa main grasse se resserrant sur son haut. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler avec Mrrs Figgs. Il n'en avait pas le droit de parler à un inconnu. Encore moins à sa voisine. Et lorsque son oncle et sa Tante lui avait interdit, il n'avait rien dit. Car il ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête. Il n'avait pas su jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne en classe, que les parents disaient souvent cela à leur enfant. Alors il avait ressenti une douce chaleur ce jour-là. Que peut-être son Oncle et sa Tante lui pardonnait. Que peut-être il n'était plus si anormal. Alors il avait été presque guilleret, timidement, un sourire s'esquissant sur son visage, marchant jusqu'à chez lui. Mais...son visage ne s'en était encore plus décomposé lorsqu'il avait vu son cousin parler librement aux voisins. Il avait alors compris que l'interdiction ne s'étendait pas au voisinage et pas lorsqu'ils étaient présents alors que lui... C'était tout le temps. Il pouvait seulement ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'on lui en intimait l'ordre. Mais c'était bien plus souvent le silence.

C'était pourquoi en cet instant, Harry tremblait. Il se rappelait de l'intonation furieuse de sa tante lorsqu'on était venu leur parler de lui. De ce qu'il avait dit. Alors que c'était faux. Qu'il n'était qu'un ingrat, capricieux, incapable de se satisfaire de ce qu'on lui donnait pour colporter des fausses rumeurs. Il en avait été si terrifié. Les yeux lui foudroyant pour après ne plus qu'avoir cette image en tête, une fois dans le placard.

Son cors s'écrasa soudainement contre le mur alors qu'il grimaçait sous le choc, le souffle court.

 _Et là tout allait recommencer..._

Sa vue trouble, il leva son regard vers l'être informe qui se tenait devant lui. Une ombre menaçante. Elle s'avançait. Vers lui. Il ne voulait pas. Peur. Mais _elle_ ne lui parlait plus lorsqu' _il_ était là. Elle le prenait juste aux tripes. Alors que la sueur coulait lentement sur son dos, le long de ses cheveux broussailleux. Mal peignés.

 _Il étouffait alors qu'il ressentait une pression autour du cou comme un étau._

Il essaya de se reculer vainement contre le mur, cherchant une porte de sortie. N'importe quoi. Alors qu'il se retournait contre le mur blanc un peu décrépis. Le mur de l'entrée en eut-il l'intuition. Ce mur qui ne s'ouvrait pas devant lui qu'importe ses cris et ses coups. Et l'autre qui avançait...

Fortement.

Bruyante.

Il se tendait vers lui.

Alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux face à ça.

Et qu'il le vit.

Lui.

Cet être.

Il entendit un cri alors qu'il plongeait dans des yeux sanglant.

Sans aucun visage qu'il ne pouvait voir, en étant tout entier focalisé sur ses billes rouges.

Terrifiantes.

Et c'était alors qu'il haleta fortement à mesure que cette lueur rouge s'approchait de lui, inéluctablement, l'empoisonnant, lui enlevant son souffle.

Non.

L'air qui lui manquait.

Ne venait pas de lui. Cette sensation oppressante, que quelque chose venant du Néant lui-même arrivait.

Derrière cette lumière rouge, éclairé par elle, une capuche. Il déglutit. Ses mains tremblèrent alors que cette chose se redressait. Le haut de son corps? Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui était le haut du bas. Il ressentit une déchirure en lui, une douleur tellement intense alors que son regard était tourné vers cette chose. Il suffoqua, entendant à nouveau hurler de terreur. De mort. Sa voix. C'était la sienne. Sa main se referma sur sa gorge, coupant brutalement son son.

Ses petits doigts essayant désespérément de lui trouver de l'air. Pour respirer. Pour vivre.

Alors que la silhouette l'engloutit littéralement.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Ses mains griffant ses bras jusqu'au sang, dans un geste frénétique, comme voulant faire ressortir cette terreur nauséabonde. Cette odeur de sa peur. Qu'il ne supportait pas. Rance. Mortel.

Mal. Il regarda autour de lui, paniquant, mais rien. Pas de yeux rouges. Pas de capuche.

Que lui.

Dans son placard.

Seul.

A nouveau.

Il essaya de bouger, gémissant, sa cheville brisé l'élançant. Son Oncle l'avait enfermé, le menaçant de sa voix torturante. Et il avait failli ressentir une douleur bien pire alors que son Oncle s'était approché de lui. Et non pas d'être étrange.

Mais de cauchemars. Tout s'était confondu. Le réel de l'anormal. Et lui, il en était. Alors peut-être qu'il n'existait pas. Il ne pouvait pas exister.

Il s'étouffa, déglutissant péniblement tandis que sa salive lui coulait sur son menton. Il cracha, s'arrachant presque la gorge, la toux l'irritant.

Enfermé.

Encore.

Toujours.

Il cria alors que la douleur le frappa à nouveau. Ils étaient là. Tous. Près. Partir. Venir. Ils allaient venir.

On l'avait laissé là, après que sa Tante soit intervenu, essayant vainement de calmer son Oncle. Elle s'était fâchée contre lui. Après. Lui disant qu'il n'était rien.

Qu'il ne faisait rien de bien. De bon. Il dérangeait. Tout comme ses parents. Incapables.

Et elle avait trouvé un nouveau mot pour lui.

Qu'il n'était qu'un être nuisible.

Et alors fermement, elle l'avait jeté dans le placard.

Mais cette fois-ci, il avait senti quelque chose de différent.

Qu'on allait plus le laisser sortir.

Que c'était finit.

Trop anormal.

Alors qu' _eux_ n'attendait plus que ça. Pour se jeter contre lui. Confiné dans la cellule. Il s'arrêta. Non. De son armoire. Pas cellule. Grise et froide. Lui était au chaud. Avec araignée. Qu'il tuerait encore. S'il restait là. Non.

N-O-N

Ses ongles grattèrent. Il pouvait pas rester là. Et alors qu'il pensait ainsi en cet instant. Une image d'un être rouge se grava dans son esprit alors que soudainement tout s'évanouissait autour de lui. Et il hurla. De douleur.

En ayant l'impression que son être entier s'arrachait.

Il eut la certitude de partir. Il ne sut pas d'où lui venait cette sensation mais il prit dans un dernier geste, son doudou, aux yeux crevés. Le doudou de sa mère que sa Tante avait jeté à la poubelle en lui démontrant qu'il était comme lui. Un anormal. Un criminel. Et c'était pourquoi en criminel, il enleva la peluche, une jolie biche de la poubelle où sa Tante l'y avait jeté, dédaigneusement comme un énième rejet envers lui. Où il n'avait jamais osé l'en ressortir pour ne pas contrarier sa Tante.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il disparaissait là, les contours de son placard s'effaçant. Peut-être qu'enfin toute sa douleur, sa peur allait partir avec lui. Et cette rage étrangère alors qu'il était dans cet endroit sale, gris, ces hommes qui le touchaient, la nausée l'envahissant.

Et que peut-être comme sa Tante qui le chuchotait à Dudley chaque nuit, peut-être que ces images bizarres allaient partir.

Que tout n'était qu'un simple rêve.


	12. Discussion

**Discussion**

Il était là. Deux billes vertes qui surgirent du Néant. Pendant un instant, tout se disloquait autour de lui. Tout s'était suspendu. Le temps. Alors qu'il était là, devant lui. Ce _garçon_. Qui hantait ses rêves. Cet inconnu. Si ce n'était que cette couleur verte... Il les avait déjà vu. Avant. Pas que dans ses rêves... _Une supplique. Pas mon fils._ Il chassa, agacé, ce souvenirs. Ce rêve? Il ne parvenait plus à distinguer le rêve de ses souvenirs. Tout se brouillait en lui. Comme la brume qui entourait la forme devant lui.

Un garçon.

Petit.

Maigre.

Effrayé.

Aux habits sales.

Déchirés.

Il le regardait. Ce qui était bien différent de ses autres visions. Jamais il ne l'observait. Il semblait toujours scruté quelqu'un d'autre, à travers lui. Comme si lui était invisible. Rien qu'une illusion. Mais la frayeur dans cette fine silhouette, toute tremblante, lui démontrait le contraire.

Un étirement secoua les traits de son visage. En un mince sourire alors qu'il observait l'enfant devant lui. Sans doute bien lugubre car les contours du garçonnet se brouillèrent lorsqu'il émit un sursaut, la terreur transperçant dans son regard.  
Un instant qui se suspendait.

 _Des chuchotements._  
 _Ancien._  
 _Ancestrale._

 _Thanatos...Est envahi par le voile d'obscurité de Nyx par celui qui n'est plus que Thanatos, pulsion destructrice._

Avant que tout ne s'écroule. Un son strident déchirant le silence comme l'image qui se déchiqueta devant lui. Et à nouveau cette douleur qui parcourait ces membres lâches. Flasques.

-Vous...Vous allez bien?

Un toussotement. Son regard se tourna vers la silhouette devant lui. Rose. Il retint un rictus méprisant. Qu'elle osait le toucher de ses sales mains sur lui...  
Mais elle lui était utile. Alors il se contint. Cette femme ne cherchait que la gloire et la reconnaissance... En soit, ces êtes étaient très faciles à manipuler. Il suffisait de leur faire appâter un gain et tout fonctionnait comme prévu. Mais... cela ne l'empêcherait pas de lui faire payer, elle qui le sous-estimait. Oser le regarder dans les yeux... Alors que son apparence d'avant suffisait à faire trembler la moindre vermine devant lui. Jusqu'à les faire agenouiller. Et là... Cette apparence d'antan... Mais maigre... Plus charismatique. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Réduit comme... comme...

La rage se rependit dans ses veines jusque dans ses pupilles qui rougeoyèrent. De haine. Ce _vieux fou_... Ses lèvres se crispèrent. Il ne le savait comment... Mais c'était forcémment lui. Personne n'avait le pouvoir de le brider. Et encore... Ce n'était que temporaire. Sa magie était bien réapparu un moment. Une fois. Mais c'était le signe qu'elle reviendrait. Il retrouverait ses pouvoirs. Il s'en fit la promesse. Et là... Ils seraient à ses pieds. Tous.  
Qu'importait ce sentiment diffus de malaise qui l'avait saisit lorsque sa magie était réapparu. Comme étrangère à lui. Comme distordue dans son noyau même. Non, tout ce à quoi il songeait, c'était le goût de victoire qui le saisirait à ce moment lorsqu'il reviendra. Cette rougeur somptueuse qui en tapisseraient les murs. Les sols.

De ces vermines qu'il exterminerait.

Ces traîtres à leur sang.

Et ces mangemorts... qui ne l'avaient même pas cherché.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace. Suffisamment monstrueuse car la femme se tut. Figée. Ou peut-être était-ce cette vague noire qui venait de grossir tout autour de lui qui l'avait fait se taire. Cette vague noire qui était comme une aura vivante.

Car oui, Ombrage l'aurait juré, cette ombre était... Elle se raisonna, ressentant encore les frémissements de peur à sa vue. Elle avait sans doute oublié à qui elle avait affaire en le regardant mais soudainement... Elle s'en était souvenu. Elle baissa les yeux lorsque les pupilles noires, puissantes se posèrent sur elle.  
Une lueur satisfaites dansa dans les prunelles de son interlocuteur. Elle s'était enfin aperçu à qui elle s'adressait et ne pouvait que s'incliner.

-Les avez-vous?

Une voix d'outre-tombe. Éraillée. Comme inutilisée depuis trop longtemps.

-Ah...euh... oui.

Elle se fustigea. Elle en perdait ses mots, elle, d'ordinaire si digne.

-Je veux dire, oui tous les papiers sont là, avec tous les renseignements que vous m'avez demandé...

Elle avait repris un semblant de contenance.

-Bien, ...

-Dolores Ombrage.

Elle s'était exclamée avec un brin de fierté. Qu'il connaisse désormais son nom et elle pourrait accéder à une place privilégiée. Elle s'imaginait déjà couverte de gloire.  
Soudain, un étau glacé la sortie de ses pensées regard rouge, rougeoyant plongea dans le sien. Tétanisée, elle baissa le regard et tendit, d'une main presque tremblante les documents que son vis-à-vis lui arracha d'un geste leste. _Bien._ Cette vermine n'avait pas à lui faire perdre son temps.

Une voix moins assurée, néanmoins l'interrompit.

-Certains sont introuvables... Je n'ai...

-Et le garçon? le coupa-t-il, glacial sans même lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle déglutit avant de toussoter nerveusement:

-Hum... quel garçon, mon seigneur?

Un silence. Elle sentait presque la tension la parcourir. Elle avait dit une absurdité. Mais quel garçon? Il lui avait juste demandé de recensé tous les mangemorts, les membres de l'ordre, où ils se trouvaient et ce qui s'était déroulé en son absence. Et aussi, bien qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi... Des informations sur les Langues de Plomb qu'elle avait dû batailler pour lui trouver. Elle avait aussi eu dû mal à obtenir l'autorisation de venir dans cette cellule. Elle avait dû ruser habilement. Même mentir à Fudge qui ne pouvait pas comprendre l'opportunité qu'était cet homme pour la magie. Mais il ne savait même que Voldemort était vivant... Tout ça avec ce vieux directeur qui faisait des cachoteries à eux. Le ministère de la magie! Comment il osait... Non. Lui. Il était la solution. Et Fudge devrait bien l'admettre.  
C'était de sa faute, à ce vieux sénile. Il était temps qu'il ne soit plus le directeur de Poudlard mais bientôt avec le maître, il ne serait plus rien.

Elle sourit avant que la voix de son interlocuteur, retentit à nouveau, la faisant frissonner:

-Le garçon à cause de qui, je me retrouve enfermé.

Elle sursauta, blêmit. Il s'énervait. Elle en ressentait les relents de rage vers sa personne.

-Celui qui vous a vain...je veux dire celui qui était là cette nuit-là? Je ne sais on dit juste que c'est le survivant, on en parle pas vraiment comme...

Elle s'interrompit. Elle avait faillit dire "vaincu" et elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas compris car... Elle craignait pour sa carrière future.  
Et maintenant...  
Comment lui annoncer que...

-Et bien alors? Où est-t-il, susurra doucereusement d'un ton glacial son interlocuteur qui fit frémir Dolores qui se rendit compte que plus que sa carrière, sa vie...

Elle toussa, essayant de reprendre son aisance verbale:

-L'Ordre a fait en sorte de cacher bien précieusement cette information, et tout l'ordre dans son entièreté n'a pas accès aux informations les plus confidentielles dont ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Malgré mes espions... je ne sais où se trouve le garçon. Il est en réalité bien caché, on dit qu'il serait reçu chez des sorciers mais...il y a des rumeurs qu'il serait chez des moldus, ce qui ne seraient pas bien perçu par la population...et même...vous, la population croit stupidement que vous êtes morts et enterrés.

Son vis-à-vis resta impassible. Seuls ses yeux rouges témoignaient de sa colère qui coulaient dans ses veines, tel un volcan en fusion.  
Il le bien savait que personne n'était au courant de sa détention ici, il n'y avaient qu'à regarder le comportement des gardes mais que...  
 _Lui._  
Mort.  
Comment osait-il... La fureur l'envahit. Il le tuerait. Lui et ce garçon. Il terminerait ce qu'il avait- Il s'interrompit. Mais oui... Tout était caché. Personne ne savait qu'il était détenu à Azkaban. Ses traits se relevèrent. Personne ne savait où était ce garçon... Il éclata de rire. Effrayant. Glaçant. Ce lâche... Cela en serait sa perte à tout vouloir contrôler. Oh que oui. Parfait.  
Les informations apportés en plus ne changeaient rien à ce qu'il avait prévu. Elles accéderaient même le processus. Il suffirait qu'il diffuse ces informations, celles qu'il sélectionnerait... pour que... Savoir que Dumbledore en plus pouvait être discrédité facilement car il avait caché de précieuses informations aux sorciers... Même menti.

Un sourire tordu se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se calmait.

-Bien... tout se déroule comme prévu.

Ombrage s'était figée devant cet éclatement de folie de son interlocuteur. Elle en avait frémit. Le voir passer d'une colère presque palpable à une joie si...  
Elle en avait frissonné. Mais elle chassa cette impression comme la vision de noirceur presque vivante qui avait un instant recouvert son Seigneur lorsqu'elle avait cru ressentir de la magie venant de lui.  
Non. Décidément, tout irait bien. Alors elle sourit et dit:

-Très bien, je mets en route la phase suivante du plan.

Oh oui.  
Elle se retint de rire. Pas devant le maître. Mais intérieurement, elle jouissait. La certitude que rien n'entraverait sa victoire. Son ascension. En commençant à mettre à terre ce vieux sénile, lui qui la regardait de haut, ne la verrait désormais que d'en haut.

 _Non, tout était parfait_ , se dirent-ils presque d'une même pensée. Personne ne se mettrait en travers leur route.

 _Et certainement pas..._ Le maître fixa le document qu'il tenait dans ses mains, couvertes de runes étranges, anciennes, volées des archives du département des Langues de Plomb, _non personne ne se mettrait en travers de mon chemin._ Son rire, hystérique, explosa dans les couloirs caverneux de la prison, après le départ d'Ombrage, faisant taire tous les misérables prisonniers qui se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes.

 _Ridicule._

Il froissa de rage les feuilles qui rasèrent alors le sol, l'effleurant, en se posant. Et sous le clair de lune qui transperçait par les barreaux, une des feuilles fut éclairée, celle qui avait attisé la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qui était déjà déchirée alors qu'il la lisait...

Où au dessus des runes étranges, figurait un texte rédigée en anglais:

"Lorsque la nuit, Nyx, envahira éternellement Gaïa sans qu'Héméra ne vienne dissiper le voile d'obscurité le moment venu, l'équilibre entre le Chaos et Gaïa en sera rompue, par la faiblesse de Gaïa sans la vivacité du jour qu'est Héméra.  
Il est dit que ce moment sera causé par deux êtres humains parmi les autres humains qui ont chacun en eux Thanatos et Eros; les élus du dernier espoir d'Hécate, déesse de la sorcellerie, de qui ils tiennent leur puissance magique, décideront de l'avenir: la destruction de Gaïa et la venue du Chaos ou de l'équilibre pleinement retrouvée entre Gaïa et le Chaos redonnant à Hécate sa vigueur perdue d'antan depuis l'échec de la mission de la réunification d'Albion."

* * *

 **Note de l'autrice:** **Coucou, enfin du temps libre pour pleinement me pencher sur cette histoire :)  
**

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires et mamy83, ne t'excuses pas de ne pas lire la suite, je n'oblige personne à lire x) Je conviens que cela soit très mystérieux et aussi pour l'instant, ce sont des flots de pensées. Mais par la suite humm... Je pense qu'il y aura plus d'actions et moins d'introspection?**

 **Alors ne vous inquiétez pas la prophétie comme le texte là à la fin du chapitre et tout ce qui l'entoure qui est le fil rouge vont être expliqué...**

 **Mais déjà je préfère préciser même si je compte le dire avec l'intervention d'un personnage, les informations que j'ai eu en cherchant (en me perdant) dans la mythologie grecque:**

 **-qu'Eros=Amour et aussi pulsion de vie (Freud) Et que Thanatos= la mort personnifiée et aussi pulsion de mort/de destruction (Freud).**

 ** **-Thanatos et Eros chez Freud sont nécessairement présent dans tous les êtres humains.****

 **-Qu'Hécate= Déesse de la sorcellerie.**

 **-Héméra (jour) et Nyx (nuit).**

 **-Que le Chaos masse instable en gros, s'oppose à Gaïa (la Terre) masse stable.**

 **Ah oui, les dieux ne sont pas là. Y aura pas de rencontre entre Hécate et Voldemort et Harry... c'est juste de la signification. Cela reste des légendes dans l'histoire :) Les personnages ne vont pas se mettre à croire que la magie vient d'Hécate. C'est symbolique. C'est métaphorique.**

 **La mythologie n'est qu'effleurée juste pour la symbolique et je l'utilise juste à ma guise.  
**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :)**


	13. La fuite

**La fuite**

Il tremblait, terrifié par cette vision.

Mais tout s'était effondré. Tiré. Tordu. Comme son bras. Il gémit de douleur lorsqu'il essaya vainement de se relever. Il faisait si froid. Il grelottait. Perdu. Dans l'hiver glacial. Son oncle allait être en colère. Il devait se lever et mettre la table. Pas traîner. Pas _bon à rien._  
Mais il était si fatigué. Sans force. Oui. C'était si facile de fermer les yeux et de prétendre que rien... Qu'il ne se passait rien. Qu'il n'était pas en ce moment, allongé. Dans le froid. Qu'il était loin. Au chaud. Sous une douce chaleur. Un manteau de plume. Comme celui de Tante Pétunia. Une fourrure, si douce. Chaleureuse. Il n'aurait alors plus froid. S'il se laissait aller. S'il fermait les yeux...

Non! Il ne devait pas dormir. S'endormir. Il devait se réveiller. Préparer à manger. peut-être qu'il aurait le droit à quelques restes si Tante Pétunia était de bonne humeur. Son ventre était silencieux. Sans énergie lui-même pour émettre un seul bruit. Il était bien habitué à la faim. A être silencieux en toutes circonstances.

Un gout de fer.

Sur sa langue qu'il tenta d'avaler, déglutissant difficilement. Alors qu'il venait de la mordre en grelottant.  
Un goût qui ne chassa pas le froid qui s'insinuait lentement dans ses os, s'entrechoquant en lui dans une douleur osseuse... Il devrait se lever. Oncle... ne doit pas être content. S'il ne préparait pas le petit déjeuner.  
Il frissonna. Il sentait comme une chape d'eau glacé le recouvrir. Si seul... Il aimerait pouvoir voler comme dans les histoires qu'il piquait dans la chambre de son cousin. Il ne les lisait jamais alors que lui préférait les lire. Malgré qu'il avait dû mal, il comprenait les images. Elles lui racontait une histoire. Où il partait loin d'ici.

Il imaginait une douce lumière l'éclairait doucement, chassant les ténèbres de ses cauchemars. Jaune contre noir. Il irait se cacher loin de tout. Juste dans la douce chaleur. Il ne devait pas dormir. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Que s'il se laissait aller... Tout disparaitrait. Et peut-être que ses yeux rouges qu'il voyait en fermant les yeux s'évanouirait dans le néant.

Un claquement retentit près de lui. Il tressaillit. C'étaient des pas.  
Il n'entendait rien. Mais peut-être qu'en ouvrant les yeux vers ce jaune vif qu'il sentait derrière ces paupières... Peut-être que tout irait bien.

Oui...  
Il n'avait juste qu'à tendre ces petites menottes tremblotantes vers le ciel. Et s'ouvrir...

Vers le monde.

Et alors que son corps plongeait lentement dans les ténèbres, il entendit des pas encore plus près de lui. Ils ne s'éloignaient pas. Au contraire.

S'il avait eu encore la force de bouger, il se serait enfui.

S'il avait encore eu la force de ressentir le froid, il aurait tremblé. Non pas de froid, mais de peur. Une terreur qui lui serrerait l'estomac. Comme dans un étau. Comme la faim qu'il ressentait inlassablement.

Oncle Vernon ne sera pas content.

Ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans les ténèbres opaques qui l'attiraient.  
Mais juste avant de s'endormir, il ressentit un étrange picotement. Sur son front. Une douce chaleur. Tout son être était comme recouvert. Au chaud. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement alors qu'une faible lumière le caressait. Une forme tremblotante. Non. C'était sa vision qui était trouble. Mais elle, cette forme... Elle était si belle.

Elle les éloignait.  
Ses _choses_. Ses sans êtres.  
Dans sa cellule.  
Prison? Mais il n'était pas enfermé. Il n'était pas...Il était tout seul, dans le froid. Il n'y avait rien. Pas même cet animal qui semblait le protéger de ces silhouettes qui portaient des longues capes. Elles qui semblaient respirer la mort alors qu'elles se mettaient à toucher à son âme. Il avait hurlé de douleur. Juste une seconde. Avant que cette biche soit là. Pour lui. Devant.

Comme un bouclier. Qui l'encourait. Lui chuchotait qu'il était protégé.  
 _Harry._

Alors il se réveilla. Se laissa couler doucement dans l'éveil vers une nouvelle aube qui déchirèrent les ténèbres.

 **OoOoO**

Il courrait.

-Hé! Au voleur!

Essoufflé, il fuyait. Vite. Loin. D'eux. Des marchands à qui...

-Hé, le bleu!

Il se crispa. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la silhouette plus grande.

-Pourquoi t'as pas volé? c'est pas si compliqué! A cause de toi, on a faillit se faire choper!

Harry le regarda. Sans mot dire. Ses poings se serrant. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Voler...

 _Monstre._

Et...étrangement...Il avait encore en mémoire le regard de sa voisine. Il était si chaleureux. Doux. Si gentil. Et faire _ça_... Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord. Pas un bon garçon.

 _Mauvais._  
 _Garçon._

Il frissonna, le nez rouge, alors que le froid s'insinuait jusque dans ses os. C'était un hiver rigoureux. Éternel. Il observait les flocons tombés doucement sur le sol alors que les deux autres enfants, sales comme lui, se faufilaient tout droit, cachés dans une allée vide.  
Il baissa les yeux vers ses doigts gercés, qui ne portaient rien. Comment pouvait-il revenir sans rien?

Alors qu' _il_ l'avait recueilli. Un mois auparavant.

Alors qu'il serait mort sans _lui._ Seul. Un mois auparavant.

 _Ingrat._

La voix de son oncle si...

-Ha...Harry...Pott...tter...souffla avec difficulté une voix.

Toute proche. Il s'était pétrifié avant de se détendre en sentant les mains de cet homme qui lui recouvrait les épaules.  
Un homme avec une grande écharpe autour de son cou.  
Il releva sa tête. Vers lui. Cet homme au crâne chauve qui lui souriait doucereusement. D'un sourire hésitant. Il bégayait comme toujours. Comme _un dé-bi-le,_ riaient les autres enfants _._ Les autres se moquaient un peu de lui. Mais lui, Harry, il l'aimait bien. Il était gentil. Il ne se fâchait pas. Il ne le traitait pas de monstre.

Alors qu'il en était un sinon...pourquoi verrait-il toutes ces choses étranges? Alors qu'il était si doux avec lui, il s'entêtait à voir des choses de monstre autour de cet homme. Car malgré toute la gentillesse, il avait presque l'impression de voir une drôle d'ombre dans son regard.

Une ombre, la même qui traversait le sien dans ses plus terrifiants cauchemars.

Celle d'une ombre au reflet rougeoyant.

* * *

 **C'est bientôt la fin de la partie 1 :) Oui cette fanfiction se complexifie un peu (enfin depuis le début...) et il y aura bien l'apparition de plusieurs personnages comme de celui-là en fin de ce drabble/court chapitre dont je pense vous avez deviné l'identité :)  
**

 **Sinon, je compte accélérer un peu l'écriture et les événements, il se trouve que dans celui-là et dans l'autre les événements bougent effectivement au sens que...je vais me taire avant de spoil l'autre x) La partie 1 était en effet assez introspective pas qu'il y en aura plus dans la partie 2 mais ce sera différent, plus d'actions :)**

 **De toute façon, j'assume le fait que cette histoire soit un poil étrange x)**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine et merci encore pour suivre et commenter cette histoire :)**


	14. Evasion

**L'évasion**

Ombrage frissonna dans le froid hivernal. Elle détestait cette neige. Elle ne faisait que l'entraver dans ces pas. Comme ces êtres nuisibles qui osait la freiner dans sa gloire. Elle les ferait déchoir. Sans aucun scrupule.

Elle sourit. Bientôt. Elle leur rabattrait le caquet. Ils ne pourront plus que s'agenouiller devant elle. Supplier, la complimenter pour qu'elle leur donne un haut poste. Car il n'y avait aucun doute. Bientôt, elle serait au sommet. Mais eux ne seront que à ses pieds. Même Fudge. Il ne croyait en rien au retour du grand mage noir. Alors elle n'y pouvait rien. Il allait descendre en bas de la hiérarchie dont elle en serait la maîtresse.  
Elle en frémit d'impatience. _Mais chaque chose en son temps_ , avait dit le maître. D'abords, il allait se libérer de toutes ces chaînes... Elle en frétillait d'impatience.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le kiosque sorcier qui la narguait.

Elle s'approcha et prit le journal.

-Hé! Il faut payer-

Elle eut un regard plein de dédain, montrant un instant son grade avant de tourner les talons. Elle n'aurait plus à faire, plus tard, ce geste. Elle serait tellement connue dans le monde entier. Et aujourd'hui...

Ses traits s'étirèrent. L'excitation coulait dans ses veines à la vue d'un banal encadré dans les faits divers, enivrant de ces effluves enchanteresses. Ne passant que peu de temps sur le titre "EVASION A AZKABAN", elle s'empressa de lire ce qui l'intéressait.

 _Tôt dans la matinée, un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année décéda dans les prisons d'Azkaban coupable de nombreux meurtres...Il avait été finalement attrapé grâce à la maîtrise des Aurors peu après la mort du grand mage des ténèbres._  
 _Il faut dire que ces dernières années, de nombreux criminels, mangemorts ont pris place entre ces murs... Il y avait eu également des erreurs parmi ces captures suite à la débâcle qui avait pris part à la mort de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom tel que Lucius Malfoy qui avait été libéré peu de temps après. Severus Snape figure également comme étant du côté de la Lumière._

 _Mais d'autres furent capturés comme Sirius Black, grand mangemort qui avait donné le lieu où se cachait les regrettés Potter et leur fils, le Survivant, et qui a tué au moins une dizaine de moldu dans sa chasse. Il y eut également d'autres comme l'éminente Bellatrix, coupable de nombreux meurtres, qui avait été capturée et malheureusement libre...p_ _uisqu'elle s'est évadée aujourd'hui._

 **OoOoO**

Il se crispa. Ses doigts froissant violemment la feuille de journal devant lui. Que ça... Oh _ce_ vieux fou allait le payer. Qu'il osait le reléguer aux oubliettes comme la société sorcière, il leur ferait regretter. Ils allaient tous trembler devant lui tels les misérables insectes qu'ils étaient.

-Maître...interpella une voix de femme.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre. Se retourna vers elle qui choquée, le regardait.

-Pas un mot, siffla t-il.

Qu'elle osait s'arrêter. Le regarder dans les yeux. Tout cela à cause de cette...apparence.

Répugnante. Infâme. Devoir porter...ça...Cette horreur. Cette apparence ne ferait pas trembler le moindre insecte. Mais...il sourit sombrement. Dumbledore n'avait rien dit, l'obligeant à prendre part à ce pitoyable stratagème pour s'en sortir... Cela en sera la perte de ce vieux fou... Qu'il n'ait pas dit la vérité sur qui il était. Cela avait été si facile...

Ombrage déglutit difficilement en voyant l'aura sombre de son maître. Elle avait enfin trouver cette bâtisse, vielle mais se fondant dans le décors parmi tous ces vieux bâtiments. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à...Elle comprenait mieux le titre du journal qu'elle avait à peine lu, se disant que cela servirait les intérêts de son maître sans plus s'y attarder.

-Redonne-moi mon apparence!

-Oui..oui maître, se pétrifia Ombrage.

Il était d'une humeur sombre. Bien dangereuse. Terrifiante que s'en était étouffant. Mais elle se reprit et pointa sa baguette sur lui, d'un geste nerveux alors que son maître persiflait:

-Si elle n'était pas morte, je l'aurais tué, elle aurait été utile mais...que je dois porter cette...

Elle sursauta. Elle n'y arriverait pas s'il bougeait sans cesse, à frapper la table boisé qui était devant lui.

-...Oser ne faire qu'une mince mention sur ma mort...

-Mais maître, osa protester d'une voix basse Dolores, vous aviez dit que cela servirait nos intérêts.

Elle s'étrangla en croisant le regard rougeoyant de son maître. Il lui vrillait le crâne. Elle... Ses mains lâchèrent sa baguette alors qu'elle tenait ses mains devant son cou, essayant vainement de trouver un peu d'air. Et tout repartit. L'air s'engouffra à nouveau dans ses bronches. Alors qu'elle s'écroulait presque à terre, sa main posé sur la table. Elle toussait, crachotant.

-N'essayes plus... de dire "nos"...ce n'est rien que mon idée sinon tu serais rien sans moi, qu'à la botte de Dumbledore, oubliée de tous, ne l'oublie pas, souffla dangereusement Voldemort.

Elle acquiesça faiblement, encore choquée de ce coup de force. Ses mains ne voulaient pas s'arrêtaient de trembler. Il...avait tant de...

-Ma magie est peut-être retenue, empêchée, mais les barrières ne suffiront pas à la retenir, ce vieux fou n'aurait jamais pu la contenir pendant très longtemps, énonça Voldemort d'une voix presque caressante après la violence qu'il venait de faire preuve.

Elle se releva, droite, sa tête un peu baissée comme en signe de respect. Elle déglutit difficilement. Avec cet éberlué à la tête de Poudlard, il ne faisait que freiner son ascension. Mais oui...elle jeta un regard en biais vers Voldemort. Avec lui, rien ne résisterait devant eux. Sa magie avait été entravé mais il pouvait encore faire ça. Il était tellement puissant.

-Ombrage Dolores...

Elle sursauta. La voix de Voldemort avait tonné dans le silence.

-Oui?

-je ne t'oublierais pas, susurra Voldemort.

Il avait l'air charmant. Presque onctueux avec sa voix douce. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à son apparence?

-Mais pour te récompenser et te donner la place qui t'es due, il faut d'abords que je retrouve toute ma puissance et tu vas m'y aider, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui...souffla Dolores presque hypnotisée.

Il avait du charisme. Un si grand. Elle pouvait presque sentir la puissance qui ressortait par les pores de sa peau. Délicieux. Elle se lécha la lèvre d'un air absent.

-Bien. Alors amènes-moi à elle. Celle qui nous sera utile.

Elle releva la tête, fière. Oui. Elle l'avait trouvé. Cette aide.

Le premier pas vers la fin des chaînes.

Le premier pas vers la gloire.

Mais avant...elle comprit au regard de ténèbres qu'elle devait le changer d'abords. Alors, brandissant sa baguette, elle effaça l'apparence qui horrifiait tant le maître avant de s'excuser en prenant la manche du maître qu'il lui tendait d'un air impérieux. Ils s'éclipsèrent comme ils étaient venus.

Le miroir avait montré pendant un instant la transformation qu'elle effectua avant qu'ils disparaissent. D'une femme brune, les cheveux ébouriffées, Bellatrix à un homme brun...Hypnotique. Ce n'était pas tant sa beauté qui accrochait le regard que son aura, si sombre et pourtant si attractive. D'un nom oublié de la population, jamais connu...

Tom Jedusor.

* * *

 **C'était encore un peu le point de vue d'Ombrage mélangé un peu à celui de Tom...  
**

 **Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaites de ce que j'ai écrit mais tant pis, je continue :)**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	15. Anormalité

**Anormalité  
**

Il balançait ses jambes en dessous de la table avant de s'arrêter.

 _Aucune manière. On dirait un de ces gosses de rue. Ça dans notre maison._

Oncle Vernon. Sa voix pleine de mépris sous-adjacent.

 _Orphelin._

Scandait son cousin.

-Harry.

Il se figea.

-Oh, pardon de t'avoir sur...pris...

Il tourna la tête vers cet homme à l'écharpe violette. Sa présence...Elle le crispait autant qu'elle le rassurait. C'était étrange.

-Harry, tu as toujours...su...qu...

Il toussa, essayant vainement de trouver ces mots. Harry s'assombrissait. Il avait compris ce qu'il avait manqué de dire. Différent. On lui avait susurré ces mots avec violence. Le rejetant. Oncle Vernon et Tante pétunia lui disant que c'était parce qu'il était l'enfant de Lily mais sinon il aurait été laissé. A la rue. Tel qu'il avait l'air réellement.

Qu'un enfant de rue. Seul, il l'était. Sur la route. Sur le chemin qu'il avait pris avant qu'il ne soit trouvé... mais il l'avait toujours été.

-C'est parce que...tu...es différent.

-Je sais! claqua la voix d'Harry dans le silence comme un couperet.

Il se tendit. Il avait élevé la voix. Il n'avait jamais...Qu'était-ce...

-Harr...y..regardes-moi, souffla l'homme.

Il resta immobile, sa tête ne bougeant que millimètre par millimètre.

-Dans...les...yeux...

Il releva sa tête. Il hésita. Il avait...Il ferma un instant ses paupières. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de cet homme. Pas la même chose que son oncle et sa tante.

Il ne voulait pas voir cette gentillesse partir.  
Il ne voulait pas voir cette tendresse partir.

-Que tu parles aux serpents ne veut pas dire que tu es un monstre.

Il sursauta, ses pupilles se fichant dans le sien. Son esprit se vida. Hésita. Étonné de l'avoir entendu parler avec tant d'assurance. Lui qui bégayait. Lui qui était moqué par les autres enfants. Il les entendait. Et...Il sentit une drôle d'humidité sur lui.

Sa joue.

-Que tu exploses les vitres ne veut pas dire que tu es un montre.

Son regard ne montrait aucune répulsion.

-Harry...tu...tu...

Il se raidit.

-Tu es juste magique.

Magique? Son expression s'obscurcit à nouveau. Mais cela n'existait pas... Ça n'existait pas! Ses mains devinrent moites de nervosité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se gratter. S'enfoncer ses ongles courts dans sa paume de sa main. De se griffer. De tordre ses doigts comme pour s'ôter ses mots de son esprit. La... C'était...faux.

 _Mensonge_

 _Anormale comme ses parents._

Quirell ne aperçut pas que l'enfant était devenu sombre à ses mots, il continua heureux d'apporter la vérité à cet enfant comme un professeur à son élève:

-Alors ne dis...plus...que tu tu tu...es un orp..orphelin...

Il esquissa un sourire à Harry.

Pour le rassurer.

-Tu fais partit de ce monde. Du notre.

Mais... Il avait déjà tout oublié. De ce mot qui l'avait hanté. De ce mot que son oncle et sa tante lui avait martelaient que cela n'existait pas. Et ça n'existait pas. Non.

Tout allait bien.

Tout irait bien.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage maigre. Très discret de ses traits qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de s'étirer. Mais il sentait une douce sensation d'allégresse. De la tendresse envers lui. Pour la première fois. De ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir.

Une place.

Pour lui.

Alors ils se regardèrent dans cette ambiance douce.

Sans voir que...

Les couverts qui s'étaient levés dans l'évier, pointés vers Quirell, se reposaient, silencieusement.

* * *

 **J'ai tardé à le poster car je ne sais pas pourquoi il me plaisait pas... Mais en fait cela n'a rien à voir avec ce drabble x) C'est parce que je suis bloquée à un autre endroit sur comment terminer la partie 1 vu que j'ai changé mes plans un peu à la one again...**

 **Mais je n'abandonnerais pas car ce serait dommage alors que j'ai la partie 3 bien en tête et des idées pour la partie 2 depuis le début.  
**

 ** **Encore merci d'avoir commenté Melodie :)****

 ** **Sur ce,****

 ** **A la prochaine :)****


	16. Prophétesse

**Prophétesse**

Sinistrement, une musique résonnait, évoquant des brides de chants mystiques de temps anciens où les êtres humains se regroupaient en clan.

Révulsé, il l'était, à observer, tant de spectacle dégoutant. De ces danses. De ces cris. Il haïssait ces magies qui, pour lui n'était que des contrefaçon de ces sang-de-bourbe. De ces misérables qui espéraient les égaler, en vain. Alors qu'ils devraient juste rester à leur place.

Avait-il eu tort de faire confiance à Ombrage? Il vrilla son regard sur cette femme. Il avait cru que l'appel du gain serait suffisant. Ou que la peur qu'elle avait face à lui serait suffisante. Serait-ce cette apparence qui lui avait fait oublié? Cette _répugnante_ apparence. Mais elle s'était évaporé. Il avait retrouvé son corps. Si terrifiant. Du moins plus aussi terrifiant depuis cette nuit où on avait cru le vaincre. Il avait retrouvé ces cheveux brun d'antan alors qu'il était devenu chauve, monstrueux, inspirant ainsi la peur sur son chemin lorsqu'il avait entrepris de briser son âme pour atteindre l'immortalité. Mais il avait repris son apparence bien qu'il avait encore cette blancheur cadavérique, effet de ces horcruxes. Et de ses yeux rouges qui apparaissaient lors de ces rages intenses. Parfois avec ses pupilles qui se fendaient tel un serpent. Mais il la détestait. Elle était mieux que celle misérable de Bellatrix mais au moins elle lui avait servit. Alors que celle-là, celle de sa trentaine ne figeait pas ceux qu'il croisait de terreur.

Tout cela était à cause de ce vieux fou... Il l'avait caché dans cette prison. Personne ne savait que c'était lui. Sinon les gardes auraient tremblé devant lui _avec_ son visage aussi froid qu'un serpent. _Il_ n'aurait pas subit _cette_ dégradation. Cette saleté. _  
_

Tout était de _sa_ faute. Car il en était sûr, il n'avait pas perdu ses horcruxes cette nuit-là. Alors il n'aurait jamais pu reprendre cet ancien reflet inutile de sa jeunesse. Il aurait senti leur destruction. Leur perte. Or aucune partie de son âme n'avait été détruite. Mais à la place, il en avait eu sa magie bridée. Par ce vieux fou. Il ne savait comment mais il avait trouver le moyen de l'entraver. Pas assez. Pas totalement, cependant.

Un rictus sanglant s'étira. Comme si ce vieux fou aurait pu en avoir la capacité...

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il retrouverait sa pleine puissance magique.

-T...je veux dire maître, chuchota Ombrage doucement mais avec un ton révérencieux qui lui fit retenir le informulé qu'il songeait à lui envoyer.

Il ne s'embêtait jamais à envoyer des informulés, ne craignant pas d'exposer ses intentions. Que quelqu'un puisse seulement les contrer. Mais seulement... depuis la perte de sa baguette...Depuis que Dumbledore la détenait. Ses doigts se crispèrent. Son visage se déforma. Un instant.

-C'est... elle est ici, elle pourra nous en dire plus, je sais qu'elle vient ici, se ressourcer pour ses visions, hésita Ombrage.

Elle avait raison d'hésiter. Au moindre faux pas...A la moindre traîtrise...Mais jamais elle ne le trahirait. Il l'avait sondé. Il avait infiltré son être. De ses pensées inutiles. Elle était facilement manipulable. Dumbledore avait faiblit, à laisser autant de points d'ancrage. De prises pour mieux pouvoir le renverser.  
Croyait-il vraiment que ces chaînes étaient infaillibles? Que cette prison était infranchissable? Que ces êtres suffiraient à le retenir?

Pathétique.

Et qu'il soit autant acclamé...Avec l'enfant Potter...

 _Une caresse sur son front._

 _-Qui...Qui êtes-vous, demanda une voix fluette presque tremblante._

 _La sienne...?_

 _-Je m'ap...désolé...je m'étais pas présenté, articula difficilement son interlocuteur._

 _Une voix bégayante._

 _-Qui-_

-Maître?

La vision tremblota à mesure que la rage se rependait dans ses veines. Encore. De ces images. Qui n'étaient pas les siennes. De ces moments...qui...

Ce n'était pas lui.

 _Mais qui?_

 _Reflet vert._

 _Un sifflement. Du fourchelang._

 _-Tu parles?!_

 _Un rire sifflotant._

 _-Mon garçon, c'est toi qui me parle._

 _-Je pensais que c'était le pouvoir de ce serpent de me parler..._

 _-Mais non! On ne parle pas aux humains, c'est toi qui parle la langue des serpents, de Salazar, le premier..._

 _Tout se mélangeait._

-Maître? retenta une nouvelle fois.

Une voix qui l'arracha. Il siffla. Ses pupilles se fendirent. Il le vit à travers les flammes où ces être inférieurs dansaient autour. Il le vit dans le reflet des yeux de son interlocutrice alors qu'il dardait ses pupilles sur elle. La folie qui l'envahissait sans raison apparente.

-Elle est là, indiqua Ombrage en baissant la tête avant de reprendre plus fort, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous ai trouvé celle qui a prédit votre perte...

Elle sentit comme un étau autour de son cou. Elle se rattrapa aussitôt.

-Une fausse prédiction bien sûr, jamais un enfant ne pourrait vous battre, personne, celle qui a fait cette prédiction s'est trompée, comme vous l'avez conjuré en ressortant en vie de cette nuit mais elle en saura surement plus sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là...ce qui vous est arrivé...celle qui a proféré ces inepties...

Il regarda l'endroit. A l'écart du feu. Cette folle...Qui était entouré des tasses et de ces choses qu'il ne nommerait pas tellement que c'était inutile...

-Sybille, murmura sa voix emprunt de mépris.

Cette dernière qui avait fermé les yeux ouvrit brusquement les siens. Comme en transe, ses membres s'entrechoquaient. Elle le pointa du doigt, échevelée, en murmurant frénétiquement:

-Je vous ai vu vous! oh c'était vous... Cette nuit où les astres se sont renversés! Ce n'était pas prévu!

Terrifiée, elle le semblait. Ses bras touchaient son corps. Folle. Il eut un rictus dégouté. Cette impertinente. Bien sûr qu'il en sortirait en vie.

-Et tout ces ténèbres qui sortaient de vous! Et de ce garçon à vos côté, votre âme, la sienne, jumelées depuis cette nuit, depuis le sacrifices de votre sang, de celles qui vous a mis au monde, vous deux, de vos magies mélangés, sa malédiction en vous, la votre en lui, et le chaos qui emportera le monde à cause de vous deux. A cause de la magie oubliée. Délaissée...A cause...de...

Elle s'interrompit puis reprit en hurlant, ses orbites roulant sur eux-mêmes alors que ses ongles s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux broussailleux, qu'elles arrachaient, encore et encore:

-LA DOULEUR, LA FIN, TELLEMENT MAL. JE LES TUERAIS.

Puis à nouveau en chuchotant:

-Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse, pa...pas...

Elle avait fermé les yeux puis les avait réouvert, son regard se plantant droit vers lui, dans le sien rouge, sombre mais elle ne fléchissait pas. Le transperçant. Il tenta d'utiliser légimens. Mais un écran le repoussa. La colère le saisit. S'il croyait que les chaînes le retiendraient de voir ce qui le concernait. Il le verrait. Et il les tuerait, tous. _Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'abandonne._ Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Ces paroles... C'étaient celle de cette femme. Il tenta de bouger les yeux mais son regard était bloqué vers elle. Sur elle. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. La fureur l'envahit, froide. Comment...

Il était aspiré en elle.

-Maître?

Comment osait-elle! Cette être inférieure! Cette être stupide! Cette sans-magie. Elle ne valait rien face à lui. Et elle se tenait devant elle.

Lui résistant.

Jamais.

Il fixa son regard vers elle, essayant de la faire plier.

Le sang coula de ses oreilles comme un écho de ce qui arrivait à cette maudite illuminée.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et hurla:

-VOUS DEVEZ MOURIR ET VIVRE POUR QUE LA PAIX, LA MAGIE-

Elle s'interrompit, toussa, crachotant du l'écoutait, figé. Ne parvenant toujours pas à bouger.

Et elle reprit en un souffle, le regard toujours rivé à lui, avant de s'écrouler le libérant:

-Ne me laisse pas...papa.

* * *

 **Voici un autre chapitre :) je suis en train de relire mes notes, histoire de ne pas faire d'incohérence x) Mes notes sont comment dire un peu (beaucoup...) brouillon mais je vais m'y retrouver... J'y crois.  
**


	17. Semblable

**Semblable  
**

-Tu...tu parles!

-Bien sûr que je parle jeune homme, rétorqua le serpent.

Ses mains se serrèrent. Il était toujours trouble. Pourquoi entendait-il encore cette voix? Il croyait que c'était son imagination. Un autre serpent lui parlait.

-Un serpent qui parle notre langue, chuchota Harry, un brin terrifié.

-Bien sûr que non! lui répondit le serpent, semblant presque exaspéré à ses yeux, c'est toi qui parle notre langue, un véritable fourchelang.

-Fourchelang, hésita Harry, prenant soin de reculer.

Il se mordit la lèvre de nervosité. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Dans cet endroit. Trop étrange. Trop étroit. Sombre. Comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Mais c'était le monsieur qui l'avait recueilli qui l'avait emmené. Lui disant qui le laissait regarder vu qu'il semblait hypnotisé par les serpents dans le vivarium présenté à travers la vitre de la boutique. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le serpent du jardin avait été son seul ami.

Non.

Une présence. Pas trop proche. Pourrait faire mal.

-Oui fourchelang! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est? Même un enfant d'un moldu pourrait-

-Moldu? interrompit le jeune garçon.

-Tu...Oh, j'aurais juré au vu de ta puissance que tu n'étais pas un né-moldu... Surtout pour être un fourchelang, non tu dois avoir au moins un parent sorcier, c'est impossible autrement. Mais un deuxième fourchelang dans le même siècle, c'est du jamais vu...

-Deuxième? interrogea-t-il, moins intimidé.

Plus à l'aise. Malgré la moiteur qui transpirait à travers son col serré autour de son cou. Mais c'était lui, Quirell, qui avait tenu à ce qu'il le porte en venant ici. Allée des Embrumes qu'il avait dit. Un nom qui lui avait fait frissonné, encore plus en se créant un chemin dans des ruelles si sombres et étroites.

Le serpent le regarda intensément comme s'il voulait voir ce qu'il y avait en lui.

Il recula encore.

Il détestait ça.

-Oui, il y en a un autre comme toi mais il est mort, chuchota le serpent, mais personne ne doit prononcer son nom, même nous serpent, on est tenu de pas le prononcer.

Autre comme lui?

Quelqu'un comme lui qui pouvait aussi parler aux serpents? Et en cet instant, focalisé ainsi, il ne posa pas les autres questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Comme ces êtres qui parcouraient les ruelles avec une capuche sur la tête, semblant maléfique. Dangereux.

Comme ces murs de briques qui semblaient bouger toute seule. Cela devait être un mécanisme bien étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il apprenait en lisant les BD de Dudley mais il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il frissonna en repensant à son cousin. Mais c'était terminé. Il ne l'attraperait jamais.

Quelqu'un comme lui... Il pourrait lui dire qu'il n'était pas fou. S'il était pareil.

Il pourrait le comprendre. Comme personne n'avait pu le faire jusqu'à présent.

-Et il est où? demanda Harry.

Le silence. Et il jurait que le serpent le scrutait. Le jugeant. Il détestait cette sensation. Qu'on puisse le voir. Ce qu'il avait. Ces ténèbres qui le guettait à chacune de ses faiblesses. Pour l'engloutir. Mal à l'aise, il frotta son bandana violet, celui que Quirell lui avait offert, qui recouvrait son front comme pour effacer cette sensation qu'on l'observait. Et pas seulement le serpent.

Où était Quirell? Il était partit depuis trop de temps dans cette boutique de _barjow et beurk_. Il l'avait amené ici avec lui car il avait besoin de quelque chose. Et il avait dit que cela le concernait. C'était pour qu'il découvre son monde. Il n'avait pas compris. Mais il voulait découvrir l'univers de celui qui comptait pour lui. Celui qui lui avait offert sa chaleur. Une place pour lui. Alors il était venu avec lui dans ces ruelles sombres qui lui faisait peur, là où sa cicatrice le démangeait comme jamais auparavant.

Inquiet, il regarda tout autour de lui. Le tenancier de cette boutique lugubre était dans l'arrière boutique le laissant seul au milieu des serpents.

Mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Frémissant, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de la boutique, chose que lui avait interdit Quirell mais il en avait besoin. Son cœur était tenu comme dans un étau de glace, palpitant frénétiquement irradiant sa poitrine d'une vive douleur. Comme pour s'enfuir face...

Suffoquant, il sortit précipitamment mais buta contre quelque chose. De dur. De... vivant.

Il se crispa de tout son être.

Il avait envie de s'enfuir. Il se décala légèrement, s'apprêtant à s'enfuir. Mais une main s'abbatit sur son épaule.

-Oh, doucement petit, où comptes-tu aller?

Il ne devait pas se retourner.

Il savait ce qu'il verrait. Il l'avait déjà vu en rêve. Cette voix grave. Qui lui obéissait. Et dévastait tout. Il n'était apparu qu'une fois. Et pourtant, il lui avait toujours fait plus peur...

Il le retourna violemment, le plaquant contre lui, ses yeux dorés plongeant dans les siens, tétanisés.

...que l'être aux yeux rouge -qui hantait ses rêves et visions- dont il ne parvenait à distinguer clairement son visage.

-Un enfant tout seul dans l'allée des embrumes, tiens, tiens et en plus pas un habitué au regard de ta tenue, donc tu serais un jeune intrus?

Un sourire plein de dent lui fit face.

Sa tante disait toujours à Dudley qu'il n'y avait aucun monstre sous son lit, peut-être sous le lit de ses amis mais pas le sien. Et qu'elle veillait sur lui. Tandis qu'à lui, elle ne lui disait pas qu'il y avait des monstres sous son lit.

Elle lui disait qu'il en était un. La magie n'existait mais les monstres, si.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait toujours cru aux monstres.

Toujours.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il sût d'instinct face à quoi il se retrouvait.

Après tout, un être reconnaissait toujours son semblable.

 **OoOoO**

 _Plus tard...bien plus tard..._

Il toussota, le sang lui maculant ses mains, pâles. Les yeux exsangues, injectés de sang, il observait incrédule son environnement en proie aux flammes. Il avait couru.

Sans s'arrêter.

Sans croire à ce qu'il venait d'assister.

C'était un cauchemar. Rien d'autre.

Il allait se réveiller. Et serait...

Il serait où?

 _Des personnes étranges emmenant Quirell disant qu'ils étaient des auror._

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était "auror". Et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait que penser. C'était qu'il était à nouveau seul. Encore une fois.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute.

Quirell l'avait sauvé. Avait voulu que lui, Harry, l'accompagne. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un le voulait. Lui. Et pas ces autres enfants qui se moquaient de lui. Balançant des pierres à leur hôte. Alors qu'il était si gentil. Alors qu'Harry n'avait rien fait pour. Comme Quirell ne méritait pas ces méchancetés venant des autres. Ces derniers qui ressemblaient à Dudley. Peut-être pour cela qu'il avait cru être accepté. Avoir enfin une place. Car il avait cru trouver un semblable. Un reflet.

Mais personne ne lui ressemblait.

Il était un monstre. Même pire que l'homme aux pupilles dorés.

Il n'arrivait pas...pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. il plongea sa main dans son cou. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais il n'y avait rien. Aucune blessure. Juste des hurlements.

Et cette chose sombre, ténébreuse qui avait envahit les ruelles.

Et...

Une douleur le prit à son crâne. Alors que dans sa fuite, il s'était cogné dans l'arrière boutique de Barjow et Beurk, ayant perdu la notion du temps.

Un craquement retentit. Il se figea. Terrifié. Son cœur battant sourdement, devenant douloureux.

Sa cicatrice à nouveau le démangea.

Mais d'une autre manière.

Pas pour le prévenir d'un danger dans une brûlure qui le donnait envie de se gratter.

Mais une démangeaison sournoise.

Une sensation qui le fit déglutir, les eux écarquillés, secs, alors que lentement...

Il se retourna.

* * *

 **Que m'arrive-t-il, un autre mini chapitre (je ne peux plus vraiment dire drabble vu la longueur parfois... Du coup mini chapitre pour être plus exacte) ? :o** ** **Et en plus, c'est un chapitre qui bouge enfin l'intrigue :o** Peut-être devrais-je aller voir Promfresh, ça ira tant que ce n'est pas la doctoresse de Bungou strays dogs ****😱 (pour ceux qui connaissent, cela donne pas envie de se faire soigner par elle).  
**

 **Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre? Et à la fin?**

 **Héhé, vous le saurez quand j'aurais à nouveau une illumination car je ne me suis toujours pas retrouvée dans mes notes mais ça ira :)**


	18. Préparation

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici un autre petit chapitre, plus long (pas drabble) parce que... euh l'inspiration et un chapitre comme ça se coupe pas sans me compliquer encore plus la tâche...  
**

 **Rappel pour ceux qui en ont besoin comme on me l'a demandé:** Au début de l'histoire, il y a la nuit où quelque chose a changé qui fait que le canon change en conséquence qui correspond au prologue (Voldemort, Harry, le sortilège de la mort, une barrière protectrice avec une biche et une licorne, une nouvelle prophétie importante). Ensuite, il y a Voldemort en prison qui subit la pressions des détraqueurs, sombre peu à peu dans la folie où on voit quelques échanges étranges et dérangeant avec des gardes. Bellatrix avait pris sa place une fois car elle avait cru qu'il allait mourir. Mais il s'est passé autre chose dont Voldemort se doute, ce qui l'énerve. Une chose obscurs semble être là avec lui dans la prison. Il rencontre Ombrage qui l'aide pour son ambition de devenir peut-être Ministère de la Magie. Il prépare son plan d'évasion car il se sent prêt, sa magie semble arriver à lui revenir un peu. Il pense que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a fait ça comme le fait que son apparence soit jeune et plus terrifiante.

De l'autre côté, il y a Harry qui est en proie plus violemment aux cauchemars, aux visions que dans le canon. Il subit d'autant plus les privations et la magie n'existe pas... Comme des choses semblent se produire autour de lui. Il découvre qu'il peut parler aux serpents même s'il croit être fou et parle à Miss Figgs. Et l'irréparable vient avec son Oncle et sa Tante. Et étrangement il semble disparaître pour réapparaître dans les ruelles de Londres. Il est sauvé du froid par Quirell avec qu'il se lie. Pour la première fois, il semble avoir une place même s'il s'énerve lorsqu'on lui parle de magie. La magie n'existe pas pour lui. Il déteste les enfants qui ne sont pas reconnaissant avec Quirell. Il vole avec ces autres enfants pour se nourrir.

Voldemort, lui s'est évadé en reprenant l'idée de Bellatrix surtout lorsqu'il apprend en colère qu'il va être exécuté. Bellatrix prend son apparence et se fait alors exécuter. On croit alors du coup que Bellatrix s'est évadé comme le montre la UNE de la gazette. Il décide de voir Sybille celle qui a eu la prophétie pour pouvoir enfin se battre contre ceux qui l'entravent, Dumbledore et Potter notamment. Et il se pose des questions sur son apparence jeune également. Sybille semble entrer en transe et déclare des choses étranges, du type qu'ils doivent mourir pour que la magie vive. Et dit à la fin "papa". Comme si elle était plongée dans deux sortes de visions entremêlées.

Dans le chapitre dernier, Harry était emmené par Quirell dans l'Allée des Embrumes car il avait quelque chose à faire et ce serait pour Harry également. Il garde l'écharpe que lui a donné Quirell, son premier cadeau autour de son crâne qui le démange. Il est dans une boutique où il y a notamment des vivariums, en face de la boutique Barjow et Beurk où se trouve Quirell. Pris d'un pressentiment mauvais, il sort de la boutique et percute quelqu'un aux yeux dorés. Plus tard, on le voit dans l'arrière boutique de Barjow et Beurk, où il y aurait eu quelque chose qui a explosé, une chose obscure dévastant tout. Il entend quelque chose derrière lui et se retourne.

 **Voilà, j'espère n'avoir rien oublié, Bonne lecture :) Et merci encore pour les avis :)**

* * *

 **Préparation**

-Mon frère surveille la ruelle, il est accompagné de Lucius Malfoy, il pourra vous donner ses explications, s'il en a.

Il eut un rire.

-On a dû être persuasif, maître, mais je pense que voir Fenrir près de son héritier l'a très vite décidé.

Les yeux de Tom reflétèrent une lueur dangereuse. Il était vrai que le chef des loups-garou aimait beaucoup les enfants.

 _Potter..._

Il aura peut-être trouver son utilité. L'homme sous sa cape, sa capuche rabattu sur lui, poursuivi:

-Je ne sais pas qui a pu s'échapper d'Azkaban, c'était étrange, cette chose obscure, ténébreuse, je m'en souviens plus mais elle semble avoir attaqué que les gardes...

 _Les gardes..._

Tom l'interrompit, ses pupilles luisant étrangement:

-Quoique cela a pu être, cela nous a été utile.

Les yeux de son fidèle brillèrent. De vengeance à venir.

-Tenez ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

Tom prit de son fidèle, un sac. Il ignora les tremblements incertains de Monsieur Barjow installé derrière son comptoir. Il n'allait pas le tuer. Il pourrait lui être utile, lui et ses objets. Mais pour l'instant, il ne s'était servi de sa boutique qu'en guise de lieu de rencontre comme son mangemort ne pouvait guère le rejoindre ailleurs.

Alors il pouvait tranquilliser. Surtout qu'il n'entravait pas son commerce. Il était simplement dans l'arrière boutique. Sinon cela pourrait paraître suspect et là... Mais son client... Il jeta un bref regard. Un homme qui bégayait. Sans intérêt. Ce n'était pas une menace.

Il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit... La révélant. L'une de ses œuvres.

Il sourit, presque extatique.

Avant de le perdre aussitôt.

Il le toucha.

Rien.

Aucune résonance en lui. Que... Ce n'était pas possible. Alors si son apparence...

Une explosion soudaine, l'interrompit, envoyant tout valser. Mais il eut le temps le temps de distinguer cette chose qui semblait grossir de plus en plus...avant que tout devienne noir.

 **OoOoO**

 _Quelques temps auparavant..._

 _-Mon troisième œil me l'a montré, hurla-t-elle, votre corps, cette âme en vous est embourbée dans cette obscurité latente qui grossit, encore et encore. Jusqu'à vous enchaîner à mesure que l'enfant déchante, s'effraye. Et cette âme dans le corps de celui qui vous est fondamentalement lié, n'est que déchiré, brisé à mesure que vous..vous...la brisez._

Elle s'était affalée face contre cette terre. Cette misérable. Cette folle qui ne lui avait rien dit d'utile si ce n'était que d'exposer encore plus sa folie. Sinon elle n'aurait pas prédit sa chute par un simple enfant.

Absurde.

Alors il l'avait réveillé.

En la torturant.

Pour qu'elle crache la prophétie en entière qu'il n'avait eu. Juste la première partie qui lui était déjà intolérable. Qu'un stupide enfant puisse le battre. Il devait découvrir quel était ce pouvoir par lequel sois-disant cet enfant pourrait le battre.

 _Et pourtant, que faisais-tu dans cette prison si..._

Il se crispa. Juste la faute de ce vieux fou.

Et ce qui s'était passé cette nuit...

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, gémit Trelawney, je ne suis que la parole de mon troisième œil, je ne me souviens jamais de ce que je dis.

Il darda ses pupilles sur cette chose rampante.

-Dolores, relève-là.

-Ah? Euh...Oui maître.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, Ombrage la releva. Et la sienne...sa baguette qu'il avait... Qu'une contrefaçon. Même pas capable de lui obéir. De pouvoir jeter des sorts.

 _Parce que je t'ai bridé._

Ces paroles... Avec _sa_ voix. Elle s'immisçait de plus en plus dans ces pensées. Comme s'il gagnait. Comme si ce vieux fou pouvait le vaincre. Sa plus grande erreur a été de ne pas l'achever. Et il lui ferait regretter. Il retrouverait les pleins pouvoirs et son apparence... Et détruirait tous les obstacles qui se trouveraient sur son chemin.

-Maître?

Il planta aussitôt son regard sur elle. Elle sursauta.

-Je ne sais pas si elle s'en souvient maître, elle est juste folle, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit-

-Torture là encore. Elle finira bien par s'en souvenir sinon elle mourra.

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

-Pourquoi vous-

Impertinente.

Il tourna son regard vers Trelawney.

Remplit de peur. Pas assez à son goût. Il aurait fait mieux lui. Mais... La rage coula à nouveau dans ses veines.

-Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à la torturer, et puis...

Il vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Dolores.

-Tu veux me servir, non? Alors prouve le moi sinon...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

-Non, non. je vais le faire de suite, c'est..Bien sûr que je le peux, j'ai juste cru que vous auriez préféré lui extirper par la pensée...Mais oui, je vais vous montrer.

Par la pensée. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il ne pouvait pas. A cause de... Tout ça...

Elle lui jeta un _doloris_.

Navrant. Quel manque d'imagination. Ses mangemorts en avaient plus qu'elle... Plus de plaisir. De rire macabre. Et de ce sang maculant l'environnement. De sort de découpe. Tranchant.

 _De ses doigts qui tenaient un poignard._

 _Et s'amuser à graver._

 _Des mots._

 _Et...et..._

 _Chuchotement gras._

 _Toucher. S'infiltrant. De cette saleté._

Il s'arracha à ses pensées. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Étrangement haché. Humain. Il eut un rictus de dégoût. Qui s'étira en voyant cette baguette inutile, brisé dans sa main. Osant l'égratigner.

-Maître, Maître, est-ce que vous allez bien? Oh...votre baguette est cassé, vous saignez!

 _Une main le toucha._

 _L'effleurant._

-Ne me touche pas!

Un écroulement. Il détestait ça. Oser le toucher.

Oser...

Un toussotement se fit entendre. Il vit à ses pieds. Le corps de cette folle. Les yeux écarquillées dans sa démence, les cheveux échevelés autour de son corps.

De son cadavre.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, les dernières images qui troublaient son esprit, s'évanouissant. La prophétie... Ombrage avait-elle...Il tourna aussitôt son attention vers elle. Il s'arrêta. Que faisait-elle vautrée contre ce mur délabré?

-Pardon maître, je ne voulais pas... Mais votre main...

Elle semblait terrifiée.

Ah...C'était lui qui l'avait balancé ainsi. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sombrement.

Bien sûr que même sans baguette, il pouvait encore faire de la magie. Bien sûr qu'Albus ne pouvait contenir sa puissance encore longtemps. Il le sentait. Cela se fissurait de toute part. Cette mascarade.

-Tu n'as pas à te soucier d'une baguette qui n'est même pas la mienne. Je reprendrais la mienne...

Même...une meilleure. A sa hauteur.

-Tout ce dont tu as te soucier, ce sont ce que je t'ordonne, compris?

Sa voix se fit sifflante provoquant un acquiescement empressé.

-Pourquoi tu l'as tué?

-Je ne l'ai pas tué, maître...Elle n'a pas supporté la torture.

Une aura sombre tomba autour d'eux.

-Mais...Elle a parlé!

L'étau qu'elle ressentait, s'allégea. Enfin.

-A-t-elle dit la prophétie?

-Non...

A nouveau, elle eut dû mal à déglutir.

-Mais elle m'avait dit que la prophétie avait changé.

-A changé? sa voix se fit moins dur.

-Oui, alors quand elle disait que les astres s'en sont retrouvés changés dans son délire, peut-être que tout n'était pas faux dans son délire et que...la magie et le "papa"...

Elle se fit pensive.

-Ridicule.

Il balaya ça d'un geste de la main.

-Mais...reprit-il, un brin songeur avant qu'un rictus sanglant ne s'affiche sur son visage, ce n'était pas inutile ce que tu as dit. Va au Ministère, tarde le plus possible la révélation du subterfuge qui ne va pas durer longtemps.

Il s'arrêta de marcher.

-Mais...grâce à ce vieux fou, personne ne se doute que je suis encore en vie et cela va nous servir. Et puis avec ce que tu m'as rapporté, ils ont fort à faire avec d'autres évadés...

Elle lui avait rapporté en effet que peu de temps après son évasion, Azkaban aurait subit une grande attaque. Les détraqueurs auraient été impuissant face à cette force étrange. Il en était intrigué. Une origine qui ne serait sans doute pas d'un humain...

Oui, elle pourrait faire cela.

-Et joins toi à l'enquête sur Azkaban, cette force pourrait nous être utile.

Elle avait après tout retarder sa propre évasion. La rendant évidente mais en même temps encore plus caché.

C'était parfait.

Il reporta son regard sur Trelawney.

-Nul besoin de se débarrasser de ce corps, là où elle est, à l'étranger, sa découverte n'en sera que tardive, nous laissant nous préparer. Bientôt, Dolores, nous pourrons leur faire regretter.

Ombrage se mit à sourire à ses mots. Elle était perturbée par la mort de Sibylle même si elle méprisait cette folle. Elle n'avait pas compris, pourquoi elle s'était soudainement écroulée, morte.

Mais tout éventuels remords s'était évaporés. Elle se voyait déjà auréolé d'acclamation. Applaudis.

Tom la regarda à peine. Il devait rassembler les mangemorts. Ceux qui étaient emprisonnés dont la plupart était aujourd'hui libre grâce à cette attaque mystérieuse. Où personne n'avait pu y faire face. Et encore moins ces gardes...

 _-Ma princesse, vautrée ici dans cette saleté te va tellement bien, tu espères être libérée, mais tu rêves, tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que ta vie misérable se finisse._

Il se crispa. Avant que ses membres se relâchèrent, la seconde d'après.

Un sourire grotesque s'afficha.

Ce n'était pas lui qui était mort misérablement. Mais eux qui étaient morts à prier sa clémence.

 _-Non. Non. AHHH! C'est quoi ça! Pourquoi ca s'approche de moi!AHHHH S'il vous plait...AHHH! A l'aide!_

Il se mit à rire. Un rire fou. Glaçant.

Il s'arrêta. Oh oui. Il gagnerait comme toujours avec ses troupes. Et pour le reste...

Ceux qui n'avaient rien fait pour le libérer.

-Et puis le fait que Trelawney soit morte là...nous sera utile, ajouta ténébreusement Tom.

Ils payeront.

Comme ces _gardes_...Dont la vision claire de leur mort était gravée dans sa rétine comme s'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux... Alors que c'était impossible. Mais peu importait. Ils étaient morts. La faucheuse les avait fauché. Alors que lui jamais...elle ne la fauchera. Il avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Tuant. Brisant son âme.

Son apparence...

Ses traits se tordirent en une grimace.

C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait, s'était effacé.

-M..Maître? Puis-je vous demander qu'allez vous faire pendant les prochains jours?

Il se tourna vers elle. Silencieux.

Oui, il devait en apprendre plus. Pour vaincre.

-Rencontrer Rodolphus, tu as pu me dire que lui était libre, son frère l'est surement également, il n'aurait pas laissé son frère croupir en prison, et je vais aller à sa rencontre.

-Ah, vous allez rassembler vos troupes?

Il esquissa un sourire terrifiant.

-Entre autre, oui. Je vais voir qui s'est échappé mais pas seulement...

Il ne laisserait plus jamais son ignorance quant à la prophétie, à ce qui lui était arrivé et à l'enfant l'entraver.

 **OoOoO**

Il crachota du sang, tenta de se relever. Avant de pitoyablement retomber sur lui-même.

Que...Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Il tourna son regard. Il était toujours dans l'arrière boutique Barjow et Beurk. Mais... Pleins de poussières autour de lui. Il toussa. Il... Quelque chose avait explosé. Non. C'était plus que cela...

 _Les ténèbres. Le silence. Des cris._

Encore cette obscurité latente qui semblait distordre l'espace, le figer et le tordre en un instant.

Il était avec quelqu'un. Où? Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Cette odeur...Il la connaissait. Après tout, il s'employait à la vaincre.

Et elle entourait celui avec qui il était venu.

Rodolphus.

Il était mort.

Ses poings se serrèrent. La colère envahissait ses membres, il en trembla. Il avait cru que cet endroit était sûr.

Pour...

La coupe. Son souffle se coupa. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en une déflagration noirâtre.

 _Vide. Celle d'Herlga Pouffsoufle n'était devenu qu'une simple coupe._

Son œuvre n'était plus.

La seule manière de la supprimer était de détruire son contenant... Ce qui était réputé le plus difficile. Pour cela qu'il l'avait choisit... C'était parfait pour maintenir son immortalité. Et les moyens pour y parvenir lui convenait tout à fait.

 _Comme ce moldu répugnant avait pu se montrer utile dans sa mort...Outre d'avoir aidé à sa procréation...A sa naissance...  
_

Son poings tapa contre le sol.

La destruction d'un horcruxe était très complexe...

Mais pas impossible.

Mais enlever l'horcruxe sans en détruire son récipient, sans qu'il ne le ressente lui-même. Si ce n'était que les effets sur le reflet qu'il entrevoyait dans le regard de ses fidèles...

La haine tapa en lui, cherchant à se déchainer.

Il n'était plus. Sans doute peut-être les autres.

Et Rodolphus, l'un de ses plus précieux mangemorts était mort.

 _Obscurité..._

A cause... de _ça_.

Cette ombre qui l'avait pourtant aidé en massacrant les gardes et en libérant ses fidèles. Mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire coïncidence...

Un craquement retentit derrière lui. Et un souffle effrayé s'ensuivit.

Il se figea. Il ne s'était pas aperçu de cette présence. Trop concentré sur ses émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui.

Et pourtant, elle était bruyante...

Petite.

Lentement, il se releva.

Le temps semblait se figer dans le silence lourd.

Et se retourna.

Où deux orbes émeraudes se fixèrent aux siennes, brunâtre aux reflets rouges.

* * *

 **Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensez?**

 **Cela sent la fin de la partie 1... En effet (depuis le temps que je l'annonce XD) parce qu'il reste soit un chapitre et un interlude soit qu'un interlude^^ Je dois encore y réfléchir... En tout cas, cet interlude pourra répondre à certaines questions qu'on m'a posé comme, notamment sur ce que fait Dumbledore^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu,**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	19. La rencontre du Destin

**La rencontre du Destin**

 _Clap._

Il se crispa. Ses mains se serrèrent. L'anxiété le fit se tendre encore plus en entendant un clapotis qui ne cessait de tomber. Elle était là. De retour. L'Angoisse. A lui susurrer doucement qu' _elle ne le quitterait pas._

De voir en face de lui...

Ces yeux rouges qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Cette sensation de les avoir déjà vu en rêve. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Sa cicatrice le brûlait. Lui donnait envie de la gratter. Et de cette sensation oppressante qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

Mais il était seul. Il ne pouvait plus appeler à l'aide. Quirell était partit. A cause de lui. Il en était sûr. Pris par ces hommes étranges. Qui lui voulaient du _mal._

Comme cet homme aux yeux mordorés qui le regardait d'un air torve. Qui avait tordu quelque chose en lui. Plus fort que lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à son Oncle. Alors qu'il lui inspirait la peur lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Ce même sentiment en face de lui.

Qui naissait à sa vue. _Lui_ qui se relevait. Cet inconnu qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Comme lui-même.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ces émotions qui lui tordaient les entrailles. De méfiance, d'une pointe de peur mêlée, cette _Angoisse_ toujours là qui ne l'avait jamais quittée...

Mais surtout, cette haine inexplicable qui lui coupa le souffle. De ces chuchotements empressés qui le pressait de _les détruites._ Tous.

Ces pensées qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Qui l'oppressaient.

 _Tuer._

De ces visions qui l'avaient hanté. Dans ces cauchemars.

 _Tout ce sang._

 _Ce cri._

Et de _cette_ peine. Cette colère. D'avoir perdu quelque chose. En _lui_. Cette impression qu'il ne savait si elle venait de lui ou d'un autre tant elle lancinait. Douloureusement. De _ce_ manque.

Il recula précipitamment. Voulant échapper à ce malaise qui grandissait en lui. Qu'avait fait naître cet étrange monsieur, par sa seule présence.

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il le vit le scruter. Il ressentait comme s' _il_ le touchait par le poids de son regard. Si lourd. Si...

 _Mauvais._

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux derrière lui. La porte était entrouverte, couverte de crasse et de poussière, causé par l'explosion. Il n'avait juste que quelques mètres à faire. _Oui._ Il pouvait le faire. Il y arriverait. Il déglutit difficilement, sentant son pouls battre à ses oreilles. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme. Grand. Brun. Recouvert d'une cape sombre, un pantalon noir. Tout en noir. Il n'aimait pas _ça_. Les ténèbres opaques qui n'attendait que de le prendre à la moindre faiblesse. Quand il perdait le contrôle. Qui le pressait de perdre le contrôle. Pour l'envahir.

Mais pas lui.

Un _autre_...

Là où le vide l'oppressait encore plus vivement. Où il ne pouvait s'y défaire. Se défendre. Juste _lui_. Seul. Son cœur se serrant dans un étau. Face à lui-même. A ce qu'il était...

 _Monstre._

Et les paroles de son Oncle Vernon et sa Tante Pétunia lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ses mains en tremblèrent.

Il mordit sa lèvre violemment. Pour se reprendre. Oncle n'était plus là. C'était terminé. Il ferma les yeux. Pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Il n'était pas tout seul. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Pas alors qu'il y avait cette présence imposante, semblant l'écraser.

Il se relâcha. Un peu. En observant plus attentivement l'homme. _Oui._ Tout irait bien. C'était juste quelqu'un qui s'était réfugié à cause de l'explosion.

C'était tout. Rien d'autre.

Qu'un homme. Par hasard.

Qui ne tenait pas droit. _Blessé._ Cela se voyait.

Il pouvait partir sans crainte. Peur qu'il n'avait à ressentir comme cette autre _chose_ qui naissait en lui. Tout _ça._

 _Trop étrange._

Cet inconnu ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Même si son expression... Il releva la tête. Rencontrant ses yeux. Il la rebaissa aussitôt. Son cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine. Encore emprunt de la vision de ce visage _si_ sombre.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui montait en _lui_.

Toutes ces _choses._

Rien qu'en le regardant.

 _Fuir._

Il devait fuir. Non. Partir.

Il recula encore.

Une porte claqua violemment. Derrière lui. Il sursauta. Se retourna vivement.

Une ombre glissa furtivement près de la porte, à terre, à côté des débris.

Il vit deux pupilles qui se fendirent. Puis, entendit un sifflement alors que le serpent à qui il avait parlé, fit irruption à ses côtés:

-Petit homme, tu devrais partir d'ici, ceux qui ont emmenés ton ami, te cherchent.

Il se figea. Et le serpent se rapprocha de lui, sifflotant:

-Ils arrivent, je suis venu te prévenir comme je t'aime bien, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un qui parle notre langue.

Il s'entendit lui répondre. _Oui._

Venir le chercher.

L'emmener.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il était partit. Pour _ça_. Quand il avait vu Quirell et après avoir entendu son nom être prononcé...

Et ceux de...

Un bruit craqua derrière lui.

Il se crispa entièrement, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement.

-Qui es-tu?

Cette rage froide qu'il sentait diriger vers lui. Presque palpable. De derrière lui. Il suffoqua sous la pression de l'atmosphère. Toussant. Sous la force qui le compressait violemment.

 _Mal._ A la poitrine. _Mal._ Au cœur. _Mal._ Partout.

L'air sembla se ratifier drastiquement. Et ce mauvais pressentiment. Encore. Il avait besoin de sortir. Maintenant.

Il se précipita vers la porte, et elle bougea.

Il s'immobilisa.

Et la porte s'ouvrit totalement. Des ombres se découvrant.

 _Trop tard._

 **OoOoO**

Voldemort le scrutait. Un _garçon_... Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Mais surtout cette sensation de le connaître...

 _Monstre._

Il se pencha. Vacillant un peu.

 _Oncle Vernon. Pardon._

Se redressant.

 _Des tremblements._

La rage obscurcissant son aura.

 _Lui._

Cette haine qui lui comprima la poitrine.

 _Non._

De ces visions étrangères à lui.

 _Pas lui._

Tout ce qui l'envahissait à _sa_ vue. Cet enfant...

Empestait la magie.

Une magie familière. Trop.

Comme si... Il reporta un instant son regard sur la coupe à terre qu'il avait manqué de casser sous l'énervement.

Avant de revenir sur _lui._

 _Le_ garçon avait relevé la tête qu'il avait abaissé. Il l'avait vu jeté un regard derrière lui.

Avant de remonter sur _lui._

Yeux dans les yeux.

Il fouilla en lui. Cherchant cette sensation. Rien.

Mais cette sensation de familiarité ne le quittait pas. Lorsqu'il l'observait, le tendant d'une colère froide.

Un sifflement bien caractéristique retentit. Et un serpent y surgit, de derrière des débris.

Le serpent s'adressait au petit garçon. Il haussa un sourcil, méprisant. Comme s'il allait répondre-

-Oui. Je vais m'en aller.

Il se figea.

Avant que la rage ne l'envahisse. Elle se déchaîna en lui.

Le garçon.. Il avait sifflé.

Ses pupilles rougeoyèrent à nouveau. La fureur se rependant dans ses veines. Cette familiarité... L'impression de sentir _quelque chose_ en lui qui était à lui. Qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Et qu'il parlait la langue des...

Serpents.

PERSONNE! Personne ne pouvait parler cette langue. Il était le _seul_ héritier de Serpentard en ce siècle. Il ne pouvait en avoir deux. Impossible.

Sa magie enchaînée...

Et qu'il sentait en écho. Comme s'il la ressentait mieux auprès de cet enfant. De ce dernier...CET USURPATEUR!

Et quelque chose craqua en lui.

Sa fureur. Alors qu'il...

 _Des mains grasses...qui le touchaient, s'insinuant en lui. L'écœurant.  
_

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

 _Lui, pathétique. Sur le sol. Dans sa cellule._

Ce vieux _fou..._ Un stratagème de cet imbécile. Depuis le début.

-Qui es-tu? tonna sa voix.

Avec hargne. Glaciale de se souvenir de ces choses _inutiles. Anciennes. Passées.  
_

Il eut un rictus en apercevant le regard du garçon se glissait vers la porte. Comme s'il allait le laisser partir...

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, les battants claquant contre le mur.

Deux hommes entrèrent. Ils osaient l'interrompre.

 _Tous._

Lui faire obstacle. A _lui_. Mage noir. L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Le seul et l'unique.

Il se crispa sous la sensation familière. Cette aura. Quelque chose montait. D'obscur. Comme... Il scruta du regard la pièce... L'inspectant dans les moindres recoins. A sa recherche.

De _ça._

Son regard glissa de nouveau vers l'enfant.

 _Plus fort._

 _Ça_ venait de lui.

-Nous avons emmené ton kidnappeur, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter Harry, nous allons te ramener chez toi. Ta famille doit s'inquiéter pour toi.

Ses pupilles se fendirent. Sa colère redescendant alors qu'il remarquait que cela grossissait de plus en plus.

La _chose._

Qui semblait sortir des ombres. Se fondant en elles. Près de cet enfant. Son regard se fixa sur lui.

Plissant ses yeux.

 _Il_ tremblait. Presque imperceptiblement. Mais il pouvait le voir. Habitué à ce que lui, l'inspire. Habituellement. Il observa son environnement. Derrière lui.

 _De plus en plus._

Ça grossissait. C'était sombre. Et opaque. Des crépitements. Partout dans la pièce.

La _magie._

-Tu as dû avoir peur mais c'est terminé. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Et l'homme qui parlait, se rapprochait de l'enfant. Aucun des deux ne l'ayant aperçu.

Il les scruta plus attentivement. Des Aurors... S'ils le voyaient...Ils ne le reconnaîtraient pas.

Vu que _ce_ vieux _fou_ avait caché la vérité.

Un rictus écarta ses lèvres. Découvrant ses dents.

Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de les tuer.

Et _cet_ enfant...

-Non...

Un murmure. Si faible que Tom aurait pu le louper. Mais il avait comme profondément résonner en lui.

Familièrement.

Mais aussi... _Autre chose._

-Mais si, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, on a emmené Quirell, dangereux mage noir que l'on recherchait. C'est finit.

 _Mage noir?_

Cet enfant aurait été en contact avec un mage noir. Qui l'aurait enlevé.

-Non!

Un cri presque. Il vit le garçon paniquer. Essoufflé. Affolé.

Il glissa un autre coup d'œil en direction des Aurors puis sur la posture de l'enfant. Et il comprit.

Ce garçon n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de partir avec les Aurors.

Peut-être juste une coïncidence... Le vieux fou n'avait pas été jusqu'à le piéger avec un petit garçon. _Trop_ sentimental. Ce qui l'écœurait.

Mais ce sera _sa_ perte.

Le garçon s'angoissait de plus en plus. Et pourtant les Aurors ne remarquaient rien.

Rien de cette lourdeur.

Cette _chose..._

Derrière...

-Non! Laissez-moi! PARTEZ!

Lui. Il eut le temps de se plaquer contre un mur.

Avant que tout ne s'effondre en une onde de choc. Propulsant les Aurors à terre. Au loin dans une déflagration.

 **OoOoO**

Ombrage souffla. Elle avait réussi à entourlouper ce lourdingue d'Arthur Weasley. _Qu'elle n'était pas dans son département. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit._ Elle serra les dents. Qu'une telle engeance ose lui dicter sa conduite...

Elle inspira profondément avant de sourire. Elle aura juste à faire le ménage lorsqu'elle sera au pouvoir.

Cela avait été si facile de prendre les dossiers des prisonniers d'Azkaban que s'en était risible. Une preuve de plus que le ministère tombait en ruine. Qu'il fallait le changer. En profondeur.

Et elle serait la première à y assister. A même y participer.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle feuilletait les dossiers. Vraiment ridicule lorsqu'on pensait que l'un des dossiers était celui d'un des mages noires les plus puissant de ce siècle. Elle devait s'assurer s'il était marqué qu'il était mort. Et qui avait ordonné sa mort...

C'était forcément écrit dans son dossier. Une évolution dans le verdict de la justice devait être y inscrit.

 _Tom Jedusor._

Surement le vrai nom de Voldmort. S'il le lui révélait, c'était qu'il lui faisait confiance. Elle n'avait jamais su son nom. Ce devait être quelque chose de précieux. Et il lui avait confié. Elle en était réjoui. Elle pourrait monter en échelon. L'utiliser pour devenir ministre, elle se devait de l'être. Tandis que Voldemort détruirait tous les nuisibles. Et elle, serait à _sa_ place, qu'elle aurait dû obtenir depuis le début.

Elle ouvrit le dossier, l'excitation montant en elle.

 _Nom: Tom Marvollo Riddle_

Ces doigts effleurèrent les pages à mesure qu'elle le parcourait. Ne s'attardant pas sur la mention des parents de Voldemort, trop obnubilée par l'avidité. Celle de se voir enfin débarrassée de ses mécréants inutiles qui polluaient le ministère.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur une ligne.

 _État: Mort_

Elle sourit. Il était mort. Personne n'avait encore découvert le subterfuge. Surement grâce au gain de temps dû à l'évasion massive qui avait suivi celle de Voldemort.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'était passé à Azkaban. Elle sourit. Et à retrouver les autres mangemorts pour mettre en place le plan. Du grand retour de Voldemort et de la défaite inéluctable de Dumbledore et surtout...

D'un changement du ministère où elle y serait à sa tête.

Parfait.

Elle allait refermer le dossier lorsqu'elle distingua une lueur. Ses yeux globuleux se rapprochèrent de la première page qui concernait l'état civil de Voldemort dont émanait ce scintillement. Qui devenait de _plus en plus fort._

Troublant les inscriptions qui se trouvaient dans le dossier. Semblant les effacer.

Jusqu'à l'aveugler sous la lumière vive qui lui brûla la rétine.

 **OoOoO**

Harry toussa. Effrayé. Regardant droit devant lui. Partis.

C'était...lui qui avait fait _ça._

Il s'était énervé... Et ça s'était produit.

Non. Ce n'était pas Quirell. Ils avaient tort. Quirell n'était pas méchant. Il était gentil. Il l'avait sauvé du froid. Mais il n'aurait pas dû. C'était lui qui l'avait condamné.

Mais non. Il n'avait rien fait. _Ça existait pas._

Juste. Sa. Faute.

 _Monstre._

Il suffoquait. Et ils se relevaient. Ces monsieurs. Ils allaient l'emmener. Voir son Oncle et sa tante. Il voulait pas. Pas _ça_. Pas alors qu'il était partit. Il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir. C'était faux. Tout n'allait pas bien. Tout n'était pas terminé.

 _Ils avaient menti. Ces hommes.  
_

Tom se redressa, crachotant du sang. Sa main posé sur le mur. Pour le soutenir. Il abhorrait cette faiblesse qui l'envahissait. De plus en plus. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Par la faute de _ce_ vieillard. Qui avait touché à sa magie.

Mais...

Étrangement, il la ressentait. Crépiter. Tout autour de lui. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Aussi forte. Depuis longtemps.

Un rictus s'afficha sur son visage. Sanglant. Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi. Il la sentait plus que jamais. Ses chaînes se brisaient. Il ricana, faiblement. Et cette _chose. Obscure._ Qui avait explosé. Une fois encore. Qui avait enveloppé l'atmosphère d'une chape lourde. Opprimante.

 _Volant la vie._

 _Détruisant._

Cette pulsion destructrice qu'il connaissait. Et qu'il... apercevait en ce garçon.

Qui tremblait.

Cette ombre opaque...

Ce ne serait que de la magie accidentelle? Peut-être lié à ce garçon. Lui qui aurait fait tout ça.

Mais...Dans la prison. Dans la cellule. Le garçonnet n'y était pas. Alors...

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. Cette chose sombre quoiqu'elle soit. Elle lui serait bien utile. Et _cet_ enfant...y était lié, s'il n'en était pas la cause. Et cette puissance...lui serait utile.

L'un des Aurors toussa fortement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-J'en sais rien.

-Le gamin...Harry, tu vas bien? Ou es-tu?

Harry recula précipitamment. Il ne pouvait pas sortir par là. Vite. Alors derrière lui. Il pouvait encore s'enfuir. Il couru. Ignorant l'appel de ces hommes.

-Harry.

Il se crispa, trébuchant sur un cailloux qui égratigna son genoux. L'entaillant profondément. Il se mordit la langue sous le coup de la douleur.

Avant de se remettre debout. Péniblement. Boitant. Il y avait une porte à l'arrière. Il pourrait s'y fureter.

Tom l'observa. Le gamin ne l'avait pas vu, dans sa panique. Non. Il n'avait rien à voir avec _ce_ vieux fou... Ou du moins, il n'était pas avec ce dernier. Et surtout, Tom n'avait jamais pu ressentir sa magie aussi pleinement. Peut-être que la magie de ce garçon y était pour quelque chose. Il sourit, puis repensant à la conversation, il lui glissa:

-Tu ne veux pas revoir ta famille?

Il le vit se figer avant de se retourner vers lui. Avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Je peux t'aider à te sortir d'ici, à faire en sorte que ces hommes ne te ramènent pas chez ta famille.

Tom avait bien vu juste. Ce gamin détestait sa famille. Ou en avait peur.

Il le vit hésiter. Jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Mais Tom sentait qu'il allait céder. Et ils pourraient partir. Il n'avait plus transplaner. depuis longtemps Sa magie bridée. Mais là... Elle s'était réveillée. Elle fouillait. Dans ses doigts. Voulant lui servir.

Il s'en délectait. De cet empressement de ces Aurors. De la peur de ce garçon. Son hésitation. Sa colère.

Harry en tremblait. Son estomac se serrant d'angoisse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Venir avec cet homme? Qui faisait naître d'étranges images en lui. Et des émotions disparates qu'il ne parvenait à démêler. A comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas.

Pas faire confiance.

Mais...Il regarda le visage de cet homme qui lui tendait la main. Harry ne devait pas rester ici. Eux qui voulaient le ramener à sa famille qui le détestait. Il le savait déjà lorsqu'il avait vu ces inconnus, qu'ils voudraient l'emmener. Il les avaient vu s'approcher de Quirell. L'emporter. En lui demandant _où était Harry?_

Il aurait dû se montrer. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait voulu aider Quirell. En se montrant. Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait disparu à peine pendant le temps où Harry avait hésité, où il avait à peine quitté la scène des yeux. Quirell emmenait surement dans un recoin secret pour être interroger.

Alors qu'il avait voulu intervenir, le sauver à son tour. Comme il l'avait fait.

Mais _trop tard. Comme toujours.  
_

Alors il s'était caché. La culpabilité au creux de son ventre. Dans les déchets de l'explosion.

Alors il ne pouvait pas se laisser attraper.

Pas alors que Quirell l'avait aidé.

Pas alors qu'il était loin de _sa_ famille.

Alors...il se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme. Se contraction alors qu'il entendait les autres l'appelait. Ne le voyant pas à cause de la fumée. De la pénombre.

Il scruta le visage de l'inconnu. A la recherche d'un signe. Il vit ses pupilles se fendant. Comme... A la manière d'un serpent. Étrangement, cela le réconfortait. Un brin rassuré. Car les serpents ne lui avaient jamais fait de mal.

Tom sourit. Victorieusement. Lorsqu'il vit le gamin tendre sa main pour attraper la sienne.

Avant que son sourire ne se fige. Comme l'expression de l'enfant...

Lorsque leurs paumes se touchèrent pour qu'ils puissent transplaner. Loin d'ici.

Il avait bien sentit le sol se dérober sous en lui en même temps qu'une décharge le parcourir violemment.

Et une lumière envahir la pièce en une déflagration.

 _Les aveuglant tous._

 **OoOoO**

Elle se couvrit les yeux sous la lumière aveuglante qui jaillissait du dossier. Cette sensation... De la magie! La magie, les actes réglés par celle-ci étaient directement consignés dans le dossier des contractants. C'était symbolique et irrémédiable.

Mais... Que pouvait faire Voldemort comme acte magique?

Il ne lui avait rien dit.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle se mordilla les lèvres. Elle était avec lui alors pourquoi...

Soit.

Peu importait. Puisqu'elle allait le découvrir.

Elle reporta son attention sur le dossier lorsque la luminosité diminua jusqu'à s'éteindre. De sa main, elle chercha un changement. N'importe lequel qui expliquerait cet acte magique.

Ses pupilles regardait de haut en bas. Jusqu'à se figer.

Sur une ligne.

En dessous de la date de naissance...

Elle sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en lisant plus attentivement.

 _Impossible. Juste...Pourquoi?_

Elle avait beau lire et relire...

Elle voyait toujours...

Noir sur blanc...

Ces inscriptions qui l'emplissait tant de confusion.

" _Situation Familiale:_ _Célibataire. A un enfant au nom d'Harry Riddle, non lié par le sang, lié par la Magie_ ".

 **Fin de la partie 1**

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de la partie 1 :) C'était le dernier chapitre, un peu plus long que tous les autres mais au moins, cela marque bien la fin de la partie 1. Avant de commencer la partie 2, le prochain chapitre sera un interlude sur Dumbledore et d'autres personnages :)  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé et merci encore pour les derniers commentaires :)**


End file.
